Trying to Compare to a Greek God
by Princess LeBlanc
Summary: What happens when Bella gets pregnant and decides she has to keep her figure to be able to proudly stand next to her Greek God Edward? A lot of frustration, hormones, sweat and tears. BellaxEdward
1. Explain Yourself, A Prologue

**Hey all! Figured I would try making my own Twilight fanfic. This is only a short prologue to see what people think. If you like it please review and tell me if I should tell the whole story! Thanks!**

**PS-I do not own Twilight or any of its characters...as much as I want Edward...its not happening.**

**Explain yourself, A Prologue-**

"Isabella…. Marie….. SWAN!" was all I heard before Edward was before me fuming. Uh oh, better act natural.

"Yes Edward?" I said in the cutest most innocent voice I could manage. He was not buying it.

"Care to tell me how a certain amount of FORBIDDEN items found there way into our home?" I could see his thumb and forefinger pinch the bridge of his nose before I had even opened my mouth to answer.

"Um….well…" I tried to come up with some type of answer that might calm him down. My mind went blanker then a new chalkboard.

"Well what?" He asked me. His frustration growing. "Didn't we tell you to stop? And that you're not supposed to be using them."

"Well yes," I said curling into a ball on the couch. "But I figured a little bit was O.K."

"NO! A little bit is NOT O.K. Bella. I mean look at these things…there death traps. Especially for you." Then Edward moved out of the way so I could see which two of my toys had been brought downstairs. My treadmill and my exercise bike. _Damn_, I thought to myself, _he got the good treadmill and I thought I hid it pretty well to._

"Bella…" Is all I heard from behind me before then entire Cullen clan was around me.

"Wha…wha..t.." I was barely able to get out before the hormones kicked in and I started to cry.

OK, let me explain I was 4 months pregnant with triplets, and on an exercise kick. Two things that don't mix especially when you boyfriend is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

…Maybe I should start from the beginning.

**Thanks for reading, and remember if you want to hear the rest of the story, REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW!**


	2. Can This Really be Happening?

**Hey all, it's me again and I figured I would put out chapter 1 as long as I had time. Hope this peaks your interest and keeps you coming back for more! By the way, I do not own Twilight, or anything related to it (unless I made the character up)**

**WARNING: Lemon Ahead (Rated M)**

**Can this really be Happening?**

"Are you sure?" Angela asked me for the tenth time that minute.

"Yes I'm sure Angela." A bit of annoyance slipped into my voice. "I took the test out of the box, peed on it and then waited 2 minutes before checking, just like the directions said, and just like we did on the other 9 tests I took." There it was a little blue plus sign. No doubt telling me of my demise and about my size over the next nine months.

I have been living at the Cullen home for the last few months, now that our wedding is done and over with. I will always remember that day, because that night was when he made me a real woman.

" Are you sure you want this?" he asked continually laying kisses down from my neck to my breasts. He was getting as aroused as I was.

"Yes, oh Edward, yes please. This is all I want now." He finally had the main part of my dress of and was eyeing that corset and panties set Alice had made me wear under my dress.

"Remind me to thank Alice for that outfit later" he said, his voice barely there and yet still enough to make me want more. He tore his shirt off and proceeded to undo his pants and take them off with such speed that I had wondered if he was even wearing pants when we entered the bedroom. All that was left on him now was his briefs.

I stopped and took the sight in not wanting this moment to end. His perfectly sculpted chest and abs glistened in the moonlight, his arms and legs were beyond perfection. He truly was my own personal Greek god. Thinking about how perfect he was, did give me a twinge of guilt. Looking at myself, I felt so imperfect and undesirable just being near him. Then almost as if reading y mind he pulled me closer.

"You…are the most….beautiful….thing…in the world…tonight…" he said while laying kisses down my arms. "not even…Rosalie can…compare to you…right now…Bella, your absolutely radiant right now." He proceeded to take off my corset pulling it out of each hole with his mouth. God he was driving me crazy! Finally once he had that off, it was my turn to go to work. I stood up on my knees and began crawling towards his briefs. With both hands I pulled them down and saw perfection. _Thank you Elizabeth for having such a perfectly endowed son,_ was all I could think. I got up off the bed and began wrapping myself around the bottom pole of the bed, trying to seduce him further. It worked. He came up to me, grabbed me and ripped my panties off, destroying them in the process. I didn't care because at that point, everything was perfect.

"Here we go Bella" he whispered into my ear with more velvet then I had ever heard him use. Then I felt it. He had entered me with all of the power he could muster without hurting me. At first it hurt, like he was going to tear me apart. But I dealt with it and just wrapped myself around him, screaming is name.

'OH MY GOD EDWARD!" Was all I kept saying as the pain became nothing but pleasure. I was in extreme ecstasy. There was no drug that would ever give me anything like this. Edward was my drug. We enjoyed ourselves and pushed each other continually until finally we climaxed. Together in each other's arms, we let out the biggest and most extreme scream of the night. We collapsed together, with my head on his chest, panting. I fell asleep almost immediately due to how tired we both were, but not before I felt a strange liquid oozing out from between my legs. _Hmm…probably nothing_, I though. _I mean after all Carlisle has already told us…Edward…can't have…kids…cause..he can't…._ The next thing I knew, it was 3 weeks later, I had become constantly sick, and realized that my period was now 2 weeks later. _SHIT! _

I drove to a drug store outside of Forks where I knew no one knew who I was nor did they care, buying 10 pregnancy tests. This way I could be absolutely certain. And yeah, after all 10 test, I was certain. I had come to Angela's house to take the tests since I didn't want any of the Cullen's to see or hear anything, and I certainly didn't want Edward to get suspicious of anything.

"OK then…." Angela got very quiet. "So Edward is the…." I cut her off.

"Well OBVUIOUSLY!" I shouted. Great the hormones are already kicking in. "He is the only man I have ever….been….with" She looked up from her feet before asking me the question that I didn't even want to think about.

"So, what are you going to tell Edward?" I looked away.

"To be honest, I don't know. I really don't know."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! After this we begin to get more into the point of the story but I wanted to lay everything out for you from beginning to end. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Princess LeBlanc**


	3. Oh, SHIT!

**Wow, it is only a few hours after I posted the first 2 chapters and already I am getting a lot of hits. WOW! I hope you guys continue to like my story.**

**As for Mr. Edwad Cullen, Shelby, and ahrocks08, thank you very much for my first reviews and I hope this helps quench your thirst for more. ENJOY!**

**As always, I do not own any right or characters associated with twilight….that's Stephanie Meyer's job.**

**Chapter 2- Oh baby!**

It was already 8pm by the time I left Angela's. I wanted to stay the night, if not a few more hours, but I knew that pretty soon Edward would come looking for me. _He always does this_, I fumed to myself,_ can't he just trust me and leave me alone until I choose to come home? _Of course not.

I reached the Cullen's home in about 15 minutes hoping that no one would be around to try and stop me. All I wanted to do was run up to my….our….room and cry for a little bit. So many ideas and thoughts ran through my head as I snuck into the house. I felt like a teenager just getting back from some late night party, past their curfew. The lights were out and I could see no one. Of course this didn't mean no one could see me.

"Bella…" I heard just as I hit the stairs. _Crap, he caught me, act natural_. Too bad my acting was worse than a D grade horror flick.

"Yes dear?" I asked turning around. The lights flicked on and I saw deep onyx eyes staring back at me. He was supposed to go hunting earlier, so why were his eyes still so dark.

"Where were you? I tried to call you at least 10 times?" He walked right up to me pulling me into a hug. "You had me worried; I thought something had happened to you. Silly girl, next time don't make me worry so." Then he made the move that blew it for me. He kissed the top of my head, and then everything just started to bubbled over.

"E…ed…..edwa….rrrr..ddd…" I tried to say his name through my tears. _Come on_ I thought to myself, _be strong, don't give in. You need more time to think about this before you tell him_. My mind was right, as weird as that sounded. He pulled my face up and met me at my eye level.

"Bella?! Bella what wrong? Are you O.K.? Did someone hurt you? Attack you? What happened?" Oh crap now the worry in his face was evident. I had to think of something and fast.

"I…I'm…just sss..sssooo soooorrrryyyy…" I cried out into his shirt. _I hope this works_.

"Bella? For what?" he kept looking at me all concerned. I looked into his eyes and tried to think. _No! Bad Bella! Don't look into his eyes, you know it always ends horribly wrong when you stare into his eyes and try to talk_. I looked away.

" For making you worry so. I didn't want to make you have to worry so much so early into our marriage." I let out, seeing that my tears had slowed. He looked at me with a critical eye.

"Is that it?" he asked. _God, there is always more with him. Can't he just buy it and move on? _I looked him square in the eye and tried to say the 3 words that were on the edge of my tongue.

"Yes…..that's it" _Phew_, I let go of a breath that I didn't even know I was holding_. If he doesn't buy that, then all hope is lost._

"Ok," he still eyed me funny. "I believe you Bella, you're my wife and my eternal love. I know you wouldn't lie to me." _GAH! He's going to make this even harder on me_. Finally with that over, I wiped away the last of the tears and turned to go upstairs. Of course in an instant Edward's hands were around my waist, almost resting them on my soon to be baby bump. I shuttered to myself. He walked upstairs with me carefully, still eyeing m e and watching me to see if I would start crying again_. Damn hormones_, was all I could think.

We finally made it upstairs and Edward went to pull off my jacket and pull me into his lap. I needed a few minutes to myself to think, but what could I do? He pulled me into a long deep kiss, his lips pulling at mine while I gave in and let the kiss happen. I choose to explore the most inner workings of his mouth as he continued to lick my lips as though they were some type of lollipop to him. _No!_ I though, _I have to focus. Think, what can I do to get away?_ When it suddenly hit me. I slowly pulled away from him and with my best seduction voice asked him,

"Could I have a human minute? Just so I don't have to take care of this later?" Oh did his eyes glint at the idea of my suggestion, later. Hey, even I didn't know what was going to happen within the next 10 minutes let alone next hour or 2. He smiled and let me out of his icy hug.

"Of course love, take as long as you want. I would wait here and eternity for you." _Wow_, I though, _he is REALLY laying it on thick tonight._ I grabbed my coat as I went towards the bathroom, after all I had put the test in its pocket. I went in and closed the door quietly. Now having a few minutes to myself I let my mind wander as I got into the shower_. A baby_, I put my hands on my stomach. _Is this really happening? Can I keep it from Edward? Should I tell him?_ So may questions to be answered. _And worst of all_, I could feel my eyes get big in panic, _I am going to get fat. Very fat_. If I had not been in the shower, I'm sure I would have seen that I was crying even the smallest amount at the idea of gaining so much weight. _My Adonis so perfect and handsome having to stand next to me short ugly and fat. I'm going to be like Medusa compared to him…BUT PREGNANT! GAH!_ I starred drying myself off and seeing my coat, pulled the test out of its pocket. _See, it's not false, I really am pregnant_. I punched the counter in anger. _How could this be though? Edward can't have kids, he can't even ejacu….SHIT!_ My mind shot back to that first night, right before I dosed off in his arms. _SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! It can be possible, but why? And now?_ _I'm_ _going to have to buy exercise machines and workout tapes just to try and stay skinny and sort of pretty for Edward and that new wardrobe Alice bought me_, how very Rosalie of me to think that .And as if it couldn't get worse, Edward knocked on the door just as I was drying myself off.

"Bella love, are you O.k.?" came his velvety voice from outside the door. "I heard something being punched. I stopped at looked at my hand. Only now realigns that it still stung really bad and I couldn't move it_. Crap_, I sighed _this one hurts worse than when I slapped Jacob_. I couldn't help but smile at that memory while wincing only a moment later knowing that he was still nowhere to be found since Edward and I had announced our marriage. Apparently I was taking too long to answer because the next thing I knew Edward was at my side, and I was only wearing a towel that was held I front of my body. Obviously not covering anything.

"As much as I like this picture" He moaned into my ear, I knew what he wanted. _Not that he would want it after I started showing, got fat and ugly, _I thought to myself "I would like to make sure your O.k. since you never answered me." He looked me over.

"Of course silly" I said mindlessly going to smack him with my bad hand since I a) wasn't thinking and b) at the time it was the only thing available not holding the towel up. "OW!" My hand hit the side of his arm.

"Bella!" He grabbed my hand gingery; it almost felt like there was nothing touching my hand. Of course that could also be from the fact that I could feel nothing with the sheering pain traveling up my hand, but I was trying to forget that part. "Your hand Bella, what happened?" I had to lie, and fast.

"Well…I slipped and started…falling…and grabbed the sink with my hand…to hard…and I think I broke something." I tried to smile at him through the pain.

"I'll say you did." He kept looking at it gently. "You can't move it right?" I shook my head. "Hmmm…I think I may have to take you to the hospital since I don't have the necessary equipment here to try and cast it. My eyes widened with fear.

"NO!...I mean…you can't, it's late and I don't want to go all the way to the hospital again, I'm sure their getting sick of me" All I could think was, _please don't take me, they're going to get suspicious and find out about the baby!_ I had an idea, "what about Carlisle? He can take care of this." Maybe I could dodge Carlisle's attempts since I knew him and how he operated.

"Only problem with that Bella, is do you see anyone else in the house tonight?' I thought for a moment, it was weird that no one else was downstairs, and that Alice hadn't bound in already congratulating me, not that I'm not thankful for that. _Speaking of Alice, maybe she would want to go on jogs with me. NO…damn hormones and baby…FOCUS!_ Yeah, I guess no one was home. I looked back up at him. "They're all out hunting Bella, this is our night together. I wanted to surprise you." His face coming closer to mine. I breathed in his scent, felt my head getting dizzy and tried to remember to breath. "I had decided that tonight was the night."

"The night for what?" I asked getting a bit scared at the ideas he could mean.

"For me to finally, make you one of us"

_SHIT! Now he has my full attention, baby and hormones or no baby and hormones,_

**OK! So I hope you all like that and I figured a cliffhanger would help keep you guys on edge till I update. By the way, I am going to be evil now and tell you all that I will not update until I have at least 5 REVIEWS. That's right, I'm holding the next chapter hostage until you review…have fun…. Mwahahahahaha!**


	4. AN: Chapter 3

**Hey guys, it's me again. I want to let you know that I am working on the next chapter as we speak and I would LOVE to post it a.s.ap., but need 8 reviews first, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Princess LeBlanc**

**OK GUYS!! The next chapter is UP!**


	5. Ha, I knew it!

**Wow guys, again thanks for the fast response! My story has only been up a day and so many people seem to enjoy it! As promised, here is the next chapter.**

**As per every other chapter I have posted: I do not own any part of Twilight…accept the characters I made up…which aren't in the story yet.**

**Chapter 4- HA! I knew it!**

"Um….Edward?" I said slowly backing away from him. "Are you sure you want to do that?" He looked at me for a moment not moving, still with the same evil glint in his eye.

"Of course I do love. You kept your promise of marrying me, and I kept mine about sleeping with you, so why not now?" he moved forward. "You were right, who needs college and human experiences, the sooner I change you the better." He continued till he was less than a foot from me. By this point I had lost my towel and was pinned against a wall.

"E…eed..ward…don't" All I could think about was the baby. _What would happen to it if I got changed now? Would I be pregnant forever? Would the baby die? Live?_ My mind was going a million miles a minutes. _On the up side this would mean I would become perfect. Perfect hair, nails, skin, features…NO! Think about the baby._ I shook my head clearing it of all thoughts and then looked back at Edward. He had come to the point of pressing his rock hard body against mine. It was time.

With all the strength I could muster I pushed him away from me, and surprisingly he let go and backed away. I then turned around and went as far away from him as the bathroom would allow me to.

"Now Edward…" I started. I continued to cradle my hand gingery worry more about the baby at that point.

"Yes my love?" He too one step towards me as I too one back, not really going anywhere since I was already against a wall.

"Um…" I began. "I have something to tell you." Oh boy, I could feel the frustration growing. _Try and stay calm._ I saw his eyes light up like he was waiting for me to say something important. "I mean…what's the rush? I could go…to…college for a few semesters and see if I lie it, get some more human experiences. You know before I change forever." I hope he would except that answer. No dice.

He came at me running, before pouncing on me and easily pinning me to the floor. It was over the top at the time, but he caged my body and hand inside his body, like he was trying not to hurt me. _After pouncing me and all..psh..._

"But Bella, love" He met his face with mine. "Then you might be OLDER." I could hear him stretch tht last word and knew he was trying to get to me. "Are you sure that's your only reason? Maybe your scared?" I looked at him dumb founded. _Me? Scared? After everything we had gone thru, you have GOT to be kidding me._

"NO!" I yelled bluntly, letting my frustration bubble up. "I'M NOT SCARED! I'M JUST WORRIED ABOUT OUR BABY!" _Oh fuck! What had I just said?_ I felt Edward look down, no emotion displayed on his face. He slowly get off me a walk out of the bathroom without another word into the bedroom. _No! That's not how it was supposed to happen_, was all I though. He was not supposed to find out like that. I could not walk out of the bathroom naked, so I grabbed the first piece of clothes that my hand touched, which happened to be one of his dress shirts and dug around in the medicine cabinet for a brief moment before finding my old velcro cast thaqt Carlisle gave me when I broke my knuckle. I sighed, _this will have to do_. Wincing as I put it on in a hurry and then ran to the door . "Edward?" I asked sticking my head out of the bathroom. I walked out to see something that blew my mind away.

Our bedroom was totally transformed. There were candles everywhere, creating a simple and yet revealing lighting. Everything was cast into light and shadow at the same time. Real flowers were wrapped and laced along all parts of the bed, as though they were growing out of it. Chocolates of every color, flavor and variety were covering both of the night tables next to the bed. _Mmmmm…chocolates… I think I want some of those…_ I snapped to attention. _No wait, something is not right here. Plus, chocolates make you fat. And I'm going to be getting fat enough in the next 9 months I don't need any chocolates helping that process along._ I finally looked up and whispered his name once more from outside the bathroom. "Edward?" Instantly a pair of cold and solid arms were around me.

"You called my love?" he said in one of the most sultry voices I had heard him use in a long time. The smile and happiness in this voice were evident. "Would you like to explain about this baby?" he said moving his hands down to my stomach.

"Um well…my period is late…and I have been getting moody lately." I pointed out.

"Hmmm.." he said laying his head on my shoulder. He really was taking this well, almost too well. And the room was decorated almost too much. Wait a second_. He doesn't want to change me, so why would he make the room so dressed up just to bite me? And why would he be the one pushing it? Something doesn't connect here. And he's WAY to calm about this whole baby situation._

"Hold it right there mister." I pulled away from him and turned around to face him eye to eye. "Aren't you a little too happy about this baby? No real questions, you're not mad or upset. You're not throwing questions at me left and right. Not questioning how…." I trailed off.

"of course not sweetie." He said calmly pulling me back to him before engulfing me into a long kiss. Then pulling away he whispered into my ear "How can I be anything but happy. Especially since I have known about the baby longer then you have." He started kissing me again.

_OK, COME AGAIN!?_

"YOU WHAT NOW?" I said getting very mad at that point. Now he can feel the full burn of my hormones coming to my cheeks. "WOULD YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN?!" He could see I was getting mad now. So he gently picked me up and carried me over to the bed. Of course I was kicking and screaming the whole way.

"Let me explain" he said after I flopped onto the bed. "Alice saw you taking the test at Angela's and told me. Huh_? But Alice isn't home, she's hunting with the rest of the Cullens_. Almost as if reading my mind he answered my question. "She called me Bella. With her cellphone. This is the 21st century, we have technology." I just rolled my eyes at him as he waved the little silver phone. _Jackass_. Then the tears welled back up in my eyes.

"So you're not mad, or upset?" I looked at him through the tears.

"Of Course not" he looked serious. "I could never be mad at you, or the baby. I love you Bella and nothing will ever change that." He snuggled me close and reached over for something. "Now, until Carlisle gets home and looks at your hand, your not allowed to do anything by yourself." _That's just an excuse for now, I know that he wasn't going let me do anything by myself for the next 9 months anyway_. "it's time for me to spoil you. Chocolate?" _Oh great now he's trying to make me fat_. I got angry even as the tears kept falling.

"Edward Cullen" I kept looking at him. Your just trying to make me fat aren't you" He sighed and put the chocolate down. "I know, I said pulling away from him, I'll just exercise like crazy and make sure I gain no weight." I could see the shock in his face.

Oh this was going to be a fun 8 ½ month.

**By the way guys, now that I know I can get reviews when I hold out (MWAHAHAHAHA..JK) I would love 15 reviews before my next chapter post!**


	6. The Start of Something Exercise Consious

**Thanks for the responses everyone! I love it!! Please keep reviewing!**

**As per every other chapter I have posted: I do not own any part of Twilight…accept the characters I made up…which aren't in the story yet.**

After a month of this thing we call pregnancy, I was already getting sick of it. I was constantly sick in the mornings, throwing up what little food I was able to eat. Not that I ate a lot or anything, I have been keeping myself at an even 2,000 calorie diet. It's only that high for the babies of course.

Edward an I had told Charlie, and gotten an interesting response. Charlie, before breathing again turned more colors then I thought a human face could. Then after finally breathing he grabbed his gun, which by that point was unloaded, and pointed it at Edward. I had to throw myself between the two men. Not that I thought Charlie could EVER hurt Edward, or that Edward would lose his composure and attack Charlie. On the contrary, they just stood there and controlled themselves in a very angry looking way.

But I threw myself between the two because I hate seeing them fight. The two men in my life angry at each other, I couldn't stand it. My dad gave me an ultimatum. I'll never forget it either.

"Bella" he was still pointing the unloaded gun at Edward. "You can either give up this child now" _wait…did he just mean abortion?_ "and forget this pregnancy ever happened" _Oh yes he did_. "Or, I am shipping you beck to Florida with your mom and maybe she can talk some sense into you." That's it, I let the hormones run over his ass.

"Dad! How dare you say such a thing, a child for us is a miracle. Edward and I thought that he was infertale and that we would never be able to have a child, so this happening is a sheer and unadulterated miracle. You may think different, and you may think it's a bad choice. But I would not be the one to talk after having me at such a young age." I stopped and took a big breath before Edward had his hand in mine.

"Well I never…" Charlie began. I was at a loss for words.

"Edward, we are leaving. I don't need my father telling us… HUSBAND AND WIFE…" I made sure he heard that part no matter where in the house he was standing. "What we can and can't do." I think Edward was scared by my hormones and pregnant furry by this point, because he didn't even answer before picking me up and carrying me out the door. That fight tired me out.

The next day Edward and I were talking, and he was really starting to worry about me, I could tell. He thought I was not eating enough, _Like he would know the lucky skinny vampire basterd_, I was trying to move around too much, and I was not resting enough. Oh, what little faith he has in me, to think I would just give up looking good…especially when I have to stand next to him, a Greek God among Gods. Forever.

He finally confronted, or should I say that wimp had Esme confront me, after I came crying out of the bathroom.

"I gained another 3 pounds! How did this happen?!" My eyes were tearing up as I reached the bed. I curled into a little ball slowly cursing myself with every name I could think of.

"Sweetheart," I could feel his chilled arms wrap tenderly around me, before pulling me into a small kiss that left me breathless and with my mind in a daze as always. _Cheater_. "You don't need to worry about your weight right now. You're caring another person inside you, so it would be expected that you gain a few pounds." I tried to pull away from him but his arms held fast. "Trust me on this, its O.K."

_Trust him….TRUST HIM! He's a drop dead gorgeous, body like a model, never have to eat or gain any weight fucking VAMPIRE…. What does he know about this?!_

"Hmm." I simply said turning away from him. "And what would you know about this?" That's when I heard a different voice speak. I had not even realized she was in the room until she spoke.

"He may no nothing, but I know a lot" It was Esme. Great, now I feel like a total loser. Of course he talked to her, and of course she would know, she had a baby once to. "Bella, darling you need to feed yourself and rest. You have a lot going on and your body is trying to compensate. If you lose too much weight, or don't eat enough it could really harm the baby. Once the baby is born we can talk about you losing weight. Of course by that point Edward can change you and you would lose all that excess fat anyway. But don't worry about it right now." Esme stopped and smiled at me. "O.K."

I looked at her and sighed. There was no way to fight this right now.

"O.K. fine……for now…." I added very quickly and utterly silent as Esme left. But not silent enough cause I saw Edward glare at me for a second from the corner of my eye.

"Good," he breathed a sigh of relief. "Now that that's done. You won't have to get up at 7am to go on jogs anymore, and you won't need those mini hand weights that you snuck into the house" Damn_, I thought I got those past him_. He walked to my closet pulling out the little bit of exercise stuff I had managed t bring into the house and hide. "I'm going to take these and lock them up for now. Then we are going out to lunch, and you're going to get a big meal and enjoy yourself." He walked out of the room with my things as I sat there and pouted.

A half hour later we were sitting in a booth at a very nice diner that Edward had insisted we go to. Since he "knew the food was amazing". What would he know, he doesn't eat and to him all food tastes like dirt. But either way, I let him drag me t the diner in hopes it made him happy.

The waitress walked over and of course without a second glance at me, I was getting used to it by this point, though no less pissed off, and she gave all her attention to Edward and began.

"Hi there! I'm Kelly and I will be your waitress. Today's special is a grilled lobster in a thick and rick New York style Clam Chowder. The soup of the day is the chief's homemade tomato and herb, and our diner's 

own vegetable mix. Now," I could see her pushing her arms up and making her breasts look larger as she put her pen to the paper. _Sorry hunny, but with the baby on the way my tits beat yours. Bella1, Kelly0. _"What can I get you?" Edward just simply smiled, I could hear the waitress take a staggered breath, and turned to me.

"What would you like Bella?" Now she saw me, and oh boy did she look disgusted. She looked like I was a big bug or something that she wanted to squash. He put his hands on mine, showing off the wedding band I had given him. Then staring into my eyes deeply, he put on his most velvety voice and said "or should I rather ask, what does the baby want?" I could have peed my pants laughing seeing that girls response. _Bella2, no 3 cause of the fact that I'm married to him to boot, and I'm pregnant…with HIS kid…Kelly0_. I tried to imitate him when answering, just to play with the waitress, Kelly a bit.

"Oh I don't know hunny, I think I just want a Chicken Caesar salad. Please" I was trying to look deep into his eyes while still sideways glancing at Kelly to see what she would do. "Oh! And could I please have light dressing on that instead of the regular?' he just smiled at me and nodded. I could see the laughter forming at his lips when he spoke. "add two waters to that, and nothing to eat for me, thank you." I saw Kelly turn away with a floored look on her face, and walked straight into the kitchen. I could have sworn I heard faint cursing and some dishes breaking from the back a few minutes later.

We started laughing so hard after that. 'You're so mean Edward, you didn't have to dazzle her then rub it in her face that we are married and I'm pregnant with your kid" I smacked his arm, still laughing together, but I know he felt nothing. "Gosh, what am I going to do with you." _Nothing, I would change him in any way for the entire world, no for the entire galaxy._

"Well after hearing her thoughts I had to have some fun." Oh no, now I am going to wonder what she thought till he tells me. I tried to shake it off, but only about 30 seconds later I had to ask.

"Edward, what did she say?" I looked right at him, his eyes looked away from mine. _Wow, is it really that bad? I mean if it is, I may be pregnant but I could still kick her ass._

"Um, well, I don't think you really want to know." Ok, now that you said that, I have to know.

"Edward just tell me." He kept silent "NOW…or so help me god I will unleash everything I have on y…"

"Ok, Ok, I'll talk. Just calm down." I took at breath and waited for him to continue. "She wanted to know why someone like me…." Yeah…. " was with someone like you" now he was being too vague.

"And?' I questioned him farther.

"And, why I would want to be with a pregnant, moody spare tire like yourself." I gasped. _Spare tire….SPARE TIRE! My stomach was not that big yet. How DARE she! _And yet, I thought to myself for a moment. If that's what people are thinking now, after only a month and a half, what would they think after 2 months, 3 month, or even 7 months. I gasped again. Oh my God! I have to work out even more now. Edward was saying something to me and I tried to refocus on him.

"…she said" Say what now?

"Edward, can you please repeat that?" I tried to say calmly. He did.

"I said, don't listen to anything she said. Or I guess thought. She is just another jealous girl who wishes we weren't together. But now, I know we will never be apart, ever again," Oh! He is so sweet!

"Edward, that is so nice of you, I love you." I reached in and kissed him over the table. "but don't think this will make me forget that comment on her thought any time soon." I pulled away, because Kelly was bringing the food out.

"damn" I heard him mutter almost to low to hear. Kelly faked smiled to me, then smiled genuinely to Edward before leaving us alone to eat.

"I don't like her." I whispered to him as she was helping the next table.

"Don't worry, we won't leave her a tip." I smiled, at least that was something. "now, lets get down to business. You eat, I'll talk." I popped a piece of chicken in my mouth. _Mmmmmm…. _and chewed. "I have arranged for your first doctor's appointment." I froze in shock and looked at him. "Now, before you get scared or worried, I was able to get the OK and Carlisle is going to be your doctor." I breathed again. That's a sign, I hope. "Will you go?" He looked at me seriously and waited for my answer.

I began to chew my food and could see him getting angrier at every passing second.

"Would you just…' I put my finger up cutting him off.

"Don't worry, I am planning to answer. I just wanted to finish what was in my mouth before opening it" I said after swallowing the chicken. I looked him square in the eye and began "Ok, I will go. But only because our baby's life depends on it. I am NOT going willingly, you know I hate the ideas of doctors and their needles. Carlisle or no Carlisle, I have had enough doctor visits to last a life time, and you know it.

He just looked at me and laughed to himself.

"Whatever you say dear."

**OK, so this took a little while because I have been busy babysitting and with other things. So sorry it took so long to get up…..don't kill me!**

**Please review and let me know what you think. **

**PS-Next chapter is going to be FUN! But not for Bella.**


	7. A Whoops and the First Check Up

**Here comes what I hope is a more fun chapter!**

**PS-I don't own Twilight or any of the main characters. I own Kelly thus far…yes, I won the bitch…**

"Ummm….are you sure we have to" I said trying unsuccessfully to push against Edward. He was pushing me towards the hospital doors, and I was having second thoughts.

"Yes I'm sure. Carlisle said to bring you here, and wait in exam room #4. He already has it set up." He sighed and stopped pushing me. _Did I win? Can we go home now? _The Edward picked me up and carried me in cradled like a baby. _Guess not._

I guess between the way he was carrying and the unhappy looks on both of our faces, the staff at the hospital must have thought something was wrong because we suddenly got bombarded by a nurse and then after seeing the commotion she made, a few more staff members.

"Darling, are you OK?" she looked worried. "Is something wrong with the babies?" I was about to answer when another nurse ran over.

"Is she OK? Oh my God she's pregnant?" the others ran over and began fusing. And every time I tried to answer I would get interrupted again.

"Quick, we need a bed in here!" And of course with my luck there was one already by my side as the nurse called this.

"No…wait…I…" I was cut off again. _This is why I HATE hospitals… _A doctor ran over.

"Is she OK? What's going on." The nurse looked back.

"I don't know she never answered me. This young man carried her in like a baby a look of worry and pain on both of their faces. Then I saw she was pregnant and ran to find out what was wrong" She was out of breath after explaining.

"OK, let's get her to a room A.S.A.P." he said starting to wheel me as a bright light was shone in my eyes. Of course this happens to me. I'm the one who always has a loud fuss made about her.

I looked up to see myself being pulled away from a shocked looking Edward. A nurse at his side telling him to take a seat and wait.

"Edward…." I wined in protest. "Help me!" The staff took this as a cry of pain and began wheeling me faster, trying to calm me down.

Finally Edward seemed to snap out of his shock and had a quick silent laugh to himself before running after me.

"Excuse me…." The pushed him of and told him to go wait in the waiting room. Crap we were getting closer to the open room. "I said excuse me." He stepped in front of the bed making them stop. A flustered doctor began moving forward to move him out of the way. "Can I PLEASE have my wife back, we have our first doctor's appointment with Dr.Cullen today." A look of utter shock met their faces.

The doctor looked at him then me, and then back to him.

"Dr.Cullen, you mean…Carlisle Cullen. Then your….." Edward sighed easily knowing the answer without even having to read a mind to know the question.

"Yes, Cullen…Edward Cullen. And this is my wife Isabella Cullen. We have an appointment in exam room #4 for her first check up on the babies. You thought she looked pained because he hates hospitals. So since she would not walk here herself, I had to carry her to get her. And that look was her upset since again…Bella, my wife, Dr. Carlisle Cullen's daughter–in-law, does NOT like hospitals.

Well, after that I was pulled off the bad and a group of the nurses that were around suddenly ran off having something to do that they mumbled to the doctor, not even waiting if he heard or not. The doctor looked up. If it was possible to outdo my blushing, he would have been it. His face was scarlet as he apologized to me over and over again.

"I'M SO SORRY!" he was almost bowing now. "I had no idea…I'm new here and well I thought…when I saw you…." Then looking at Edward, "and he…the shock…" the doctor looked like he was going to cry.

"It's alright" I said patting the doctor's shoulder. "No harm done" _Yeah physically….mentally however, I'll have my psychiatrist bill your people…_ I smiled and just wanted to know where exam room #4 was so we could get out of the eyes of what felt like everyone in the hospital.

He smiled and quickly agreed to help me.

"It's right here." He took me around the corner and I saw the door slightly open with a big 4 across it.

"Thank you.' I said slipping into the room as best I could.

"Yes, thank you and don't worry its alright. Edward was smiling at the doctor's thoughts now. "Could you please tell Dr.Cullen we are here and ready to see him now?"

"Of…of course!" I could hear him run off trying to leave us and the embarrassment as soon as possible.

"Well that went well." I said putting my head in my hands. I felt two cold ams around me as soon as I stopped speaking. Looking up, his lips met mine and I instantly became dizzy.

"It's alright love. It's an….honest….mistake…" I laughed.

"Sure it is. As honest as you and that waitress yesterday." He looked at me with no expression and then kissed me. I guess he is trying to make me forget about yesterday, a few minutes ago. And I must admit, it's working. I forgot everything and just became engrossed in his lips and tongue. Sucking on the lower 

lip, feeling the chill of his tongue as it entered my mouth. Every part of his mouth became something to explore as I pulled him closer to me. We heard a chuckle from behind us and froze.

"you know," came a velvety voice that did not belong to Edward. _Mother fucker…._ "If your going to get a room, I don't think they meant this one."

Edward and I looked up.

"Heee…heee…yeah…"Edward looked so guilty as I just looked down. "Sorry about that"

"Oh." He smiled. "I don't mind at all. I'm glad you two are so happy. I mean how else would Bella be pregnant?" Then he sat down on the chair next to me and wheeled himself and a large machine over to me.

Wow, talk about awkward. Especially coming from your father-in-law.

"Now please lay back Bella, and I am sorry in advanced for this gel bring so cold." I looked at him.

"What gel…..Oh WOW cold!" I felt the gel hit my stomach and it sent a shiver up my spine. Carlisle laughed for a moment and Edward was right next to me as soon as the monitor was turned on, of course laughing from my little comment the whole time.

"h, here we are" Carlisle said after a few minutes. I could hear heart beats. Not just mine, but what sounded like a few mixed together. _Wow….my baby's heart, and mine…mixing together…_I was amazed_._ Of course then I came back to reality.

"Wow, they really are such beauties huh?" Carlisle commented to us.

"Yeah" I repeated in a daze. _Wait….WHAT?! THEY….beautIES….I think Carlisle is trying to tell me something. Better come out of the daze._ I finally looked at him. "What do you mean THEY?" Edward sat up straight, also coming to some realization.

"Oh yes, silly Bella. Look here." He pointed at the screen as he moved the sonogram head. "Here…." _Yeah…._ "here" _Shit…but handle able..._ "Oh, and here!" _HOLY FUCKING MONKEY BALLS!!_ My eyes got big.

"Wait, Carlisle" Edward began leaning towards me like he was trying to protect me. "Are you trying to tell me, that Bella and I are having…."

"Triplets! Yep…" Carlisle smiled. "Honestly, I don't know how this happened. I mean we had figured that you would never have children Edward, and now here you are having triplets of all things! Oh I can't wait to make a case file on this!" He looked at me. "Isn't this great Bella?"

I guess my face must have said it all, because even as the words came out of his mouth, Carlisle's face changed and he moved over to examine me.

"Bella? Bella….hey, are you Ok?" Edward was looking at me to.

"Bella sweetheart, its Ok. Just calm down and we can talk with Carlisle about everything." I tried to tell him I as calm and that I didn't know what he meant, but nothing came out of my mouth. I heard both Edward and Carlisle get more worried, and Edward had his arms around me.

"BELLA!" The darkness engulfed me with one final thought.

_Hmph…TRIPLETS!…and I thought Edward was infertile._

**Hope you like that, I am trying to end my chapters off on some type of happy funny note to make it humor like it's supposed to be. And didn't I tell you this chapter would be FUN for Bella?**

**I am SOOOOO happy at the reviews and reads I am getting recently that it makes me want to post even more! So remember, the more you review, the faster I post!**

**Thank you so much!**


	8. Exercise Overdrive or a walk to remember

**WOW! What a response to my last chapter! I have never seen so many reads and reviews come in at one time! I m also really happy because Bella's bracelet finally came in the mail for me today! And its BEAUTIFUL!**

**OK, everyone, I need 3 boy names, and 3 girl names suggested to me….Please send any you can think of as a review or what not. I am going to be bringing up names within the next few chapters and need some ideas.**

**PS-I Don't own twilight or its characters. I only own Kelly (the rude waitress) and the unborn babies (HAHAHA! I own the babies souls!)**

Well, 3 months later, and I was BIG. I looked at myself in the mirror. _What the hell?_ I exercised daily, ate well and health, why was I gaining so much extra weight?

_I look like a hippo, no…and elephant…even better, A HUMPBACK WHALE!_

I knew the main part of the stomach was from the babies, but at the same time, my arms, hands, feet and legs were getting bigger. What I was doing up until that point was obviously not enough.

"How's my wonderful wife and babies doing?" I felt cold hands reach around to my stomach in an instant. I looked up only to be met with a light kiss on the lips. "You look spectacular Bella."

_He's just trying to make me feel better…butter me up…"_Your glowing."

As much as I wanted it to work, and knew it was working on the rational part of me, I also knew the irrational part of me controlled a bigger part of me right now. I could feel the anger rising.

"How could you say that Edward?" I pulled away from him. "I look like a whale. I am fat…even I am ashamed to be seen around you." He tried to walk over to me, but I backed away again, slumping against the wall crying.

_What am I doing? I know he is trying to help me but it just feels necessary_.

"I'm a whale….a freaking whale…wh..ale!" was all I kept muttering to myself as Edward cautiously walked over to me.

"Bella, I am not ashamed. I am overjoyed. You're having my miracle babies and that makes me so happy that even as a vampire I could cry." He put his hands on mine as he knelt down to my level.

"Oh Edward." I said snapping out of my hormone driven craze. " That was beautiful." Maybe I could get more out of him now… " Um, to help me stay…beautiful, can I have my treadmill back?" I tried to look as innocent as I could.

"Not a chance…" he got up and moved to the bed. I just sat there and pouted.

"Fine, be that way." I tried to get up, and kept falling down. Stupid center of gravity being thrown off. Edward sighed, walked over and picked me up. He gently put me on the bed and sat down next to me.

"I have to go hunting. I am leaving tonight and will be back tomorrow night." I looked up at him.

_Yes maybe I can get some exercise out of the way!_

"Emmett and Jasper are coming with me. If you need anything, Esme and Alice are hunting near here, just call them. And of course incase anything should happen, Carlisle is always a quick phone call away." He smiled at me. "Love you so much, it overflowing my heart."

"And I love you so much, It's like an overgrown garden." Wow, we were really getting sappy now.

He got up, kissed me one last time on the lips and was gone before the cold had even left my lips.

I began exercising as soon as I knew all the Cullens had left. I began walking the length and height of the great house, making sure to break some kind of a sweat. Then I grabbed my belly dancing workout tapes, and even though I couldn't really "move my belly" I did what I could and got some work done. Finally, I went into the hidden area in my closet, which no one knew about and pulled out my butt shaper. I was one of those small workout pieces you bought from a 1-800 number and I was ready to use it. I made my way downstairs, put on some music and began the last part of my workout for the night.

When I realized….

"Our doctor's appointment with Carlisle is tomorrow. HOW COULD I FORGET?" This was the big one to; we were going to find out the sex of the babies. I ran upstairs and immediately tried to call Edward…no answer. Of course he had his cell phone off. He never left it on while hunting. So I left a message.

"Hey Edward, just wanted to remind you we have hat big appointment with Carlisle tomorrow morning to find out the sex of the babies! If you get this in time, please come back and be with me!" I hung up, I didn't have much hope.

In the end, I called Alice and told her if possible to tell Edward mentally, and she tried for me, but could not promise me anything since up to that point she had seen me in the office alone. I sighed and decided it was time for bed. I did a few more stretches and moves before finally getting into bed, feeling both happy about getting to exercise and sad about possibly not having Edward tomorrow.

_Nah,_ I thought to myself…_don't be silly of course he'll show up and save the day like usual_.

I woke up the next morning to my alarm clock. It began telling me that I only had an hour and a half to prep and get to the hospital. I turned over and looked next to me. Still no Edward. _OK, so I'm going alone._ I got up, showered, got dressed, did the whole usual routine and walked out to the car.

_AH! Edward where are you. I need you now more than ever_. Knowing I could not put this off any longer, I got in the car made my way into the exam room and was seen by Carlisle in no time at all…

**LATER THAT NIGHT….**

I sat on the bed moping to myself when he came in.

"Hi," he said quietly moving next to me to hold my hand. I pulled it away quickly and moved off the bed. I was mad at him. More mad at him then I think I have ever been.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he moved closer to me again, and again I moved farther away.

"Oh, nothing" I felt like I was spitting acid. "You just missed the biggest doctor's appointment of the pregnancy, besides the birth…nothing big" I made the g sound overly heavy. He just stared at me.

"You don't mean that you found out…the…"I simply glared at him and walked out the door of our room.

I could hear him yelling at himself from the bedroom. It made me feel better, but not good enough to face him and forgive him. I needed some more alone thinking time. I grabbed my coat, and matching gloves, hat and scarf set from by the door. Quickly walking and bundling up, I didn't wait for any of the Cullens to stop and ask me anything.

All I knew was it was dark out, and the street lights lit up a small section of Forks every 50 or so feet. I decided to take a little detour into the woods. I figured I could sit down and clear my head in there. But pretty soon I realized I was lost.

I walked around for almost an hour, seeing a lot of the same trees and rocks I had just passed minutes before.

_Am I going in circles? Or am I just going crazy?_

I picked up my pace, when I suddenly felt the ground go out from below me.

I fell, I don't remember for how long, or just how deep. But I knew I was now in a fairly large hole, and different parts of my body hurt badly. I took a breath and tried to assess myself. My leg was throbbing and from what I could see, I had cut it up very bad on my way down. I tried to move it and got a shooting pain. It was broken. As were a few of the fingers on my right hand, I found out as I tried to touch my leg with them.

_Damn…this is not good_.

I was down deep and now injured to the point where I could not get out by myself. I started to do the only thing I could, call for Edward.

Two things simultaneously happened to me. I felt a weird twinge in my stomach, _Crap…_ and I heard a low and fierce growl coming from the opening of the hole. And it looked like it was trying to get to me.

_Great, where was Emmett when you finally needed him…and for a grizzle problem no less._

**I really hope you like this chapter, and please remember to suggest names to me. I need 3 girls and 3 boys names. Also remember as long as you're giving me names you might as well add a small comment about the chapter and story thus far.**

**If I can put in over and hour to write each chapter, you can put in 2 minutes to send a review.**


	9. Another recovery to bear

**I want to thank everyone for giving me such great reviews, but I want to take a moment and remind everyone that the comments are supposed to be kind constructive comments. Not what I got from one anon. reviewer. Who told me that my story was empty, bad, needed to be re-written and had no purpose at all. That hurt to read guys, and I hope that you all have more sense than that person while reviewing another person's story. Thank you.**

**You guys really came through on name ideas, THANKS! I will be posting a poll and possible names soon, so keep an eye out. Sorry this took so long to get up, I am working 2 jobs, have a new puppy at home, and had to go to the grandparents for a bit over the weekend…so ya….**

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

Things started to get fuzzy as I tried to focus. The thing reaching down towards me was big, furry and had long claws.

A bear…_great just what I needed_…

But why was it trying to attack me? Normally bears don't attack unless threatened or protecting something. That's when I heard them.

"grawhhhh…"

I froze and turned my head enough to see that the hole I was in, was actually no hole. It was a den, and facing me know were 2 large grizzly cubs. They just stared back at me as I tried to stay frozen. You could tell that they were not afraid, because in less than a minute both were closing the small gap between us, and they seemed like they wanted to check me out.

I continued to stay still not wanting to face their teeth or any other part if I tried to fight back. 4 months along, and I'm caught between a grizzly mother and her young.

_This will make a great story when the kids get older._

The cubs began sniffing me. One started walking ON me. Which would be fine except I now had a 50-something pound weight on a newly broken leg. I was doing everything I could to stifle a cry.

"geehhh" Wound up slipping out, and the cubs immediately turned their attention to my face. The one that was on my leg, came closer. He cautiously started walking up my stomach, and it hurt. I could feel his nails coming through my coat and hitting my skin, I could feel the weight of him pressing against my organs and probably the babies.

I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed and pushed the cub off me.

_Bad idea_….

I heard a growl from mommy, as the cub I had pushed off, grabbed my good hand in his mouth and bit down.

HARD.

The pain was intense. I heard a scream coming from around me only to realize I was the one screaming.

_Someone, please help me!_

Things continued to get fuzzier till I was barely aware of what was going on.

Something happened above me. I tried to focus and look up. I saw the mother bear had been thrown against a tree and was knocked out cold, and Emmett stood in the small clearing by the tree.

_Thank you… w_as all I could think before my eyes gave out and I could see nothing but black. Though I could still hear talking.

"Bella!" I felt cold arms encircle me delicately. "OH MY GOD BELLA!" the same voice screamed. It was an angel. He must be calling me up to heaven. "We have to get her to the hospital now!" No, this wasn't an angel calling me to heaven. This was MY angel, calling me back to the real world.

"OK, I'll get the Porsche." Alice? She was there to? I must look horrible. I'm all bloody, both my hands are gross, my jacket and pants are ripped and shredded. She was going to kill me for ruining these new clothes she bought me.

I tried to make a sound to let Edward know I was here.

"eeghdfrwd" It sounded like mush. But I don't think he cared, at least I was responding.

"Bella….BELLA!" He pulled my head up to his face slowly. "Hey, can you open your eyes?" I tried to open them, but they felt so heavy. _NO! You have to open them. For Edward's sake_. So as heavy as they were, I opened my eyes. A blurry form of my angel came into view.

"hhheey…" I was able to let out once I saw him. If he could cry, I knew he would have been at this moment.

"hey yourself." He put his hand to my face. "Bella, I want you to relax, but not go to sleep yet OK?" I simply smiled. "Your hurt in a few places, and I want to get you to the hospital and to Carlisle."

"How bad is it?" I could feel him lifting me out of the hole now.

"Well, looks like a broken leg, both hands are broken, one of them bloody from a cub bite, possibly a slight concussion, and…." He trailed off.

"Edward, what is it?" My breath was stifled in my lungs.

He looked like he didn't want to answer before he took a breath and did.

"Your stomach…it's pretty keyed up with deep scratches and bruises, again from those cubs…" I knew at that moment all either of us could think of was the babies.

_Would they be ok? Would I miscarry now? Are they alive? With this leave permanent damage?_

I started hyperventilating. "Bella, calm down." He held me close while I slowed my breathing down.

By this point we were already in the car and mostly to the hospital. Thanks to Alice's driving.

_Remind me to never question the Cullen's speeding record again_.

We were at the hospital, and Edward pulled me out of the car toward the doors. Carlisle was already outside with a stretcher and 2 nurses. He looked at me a little worried.

"It's OK now Bella." He had Edward place me on the stretcher. "You're here and it's alright to go to sleep. I promise to take care of you and your babies." He tried to smile.

I saw past it.

"Thank you…" was all I could slip out as the darkness enclosed me.

Now rather than wanting to wake up and exercise, I was just hoping to wake up still pregnant with triplets.

Not that I would stop exercising anyway once my wounds healed. _Heck, I'm sure there are things I can do even while healing_. STOP THAT HORMONES…._think about the babies….my babies…OUR babies….our miracles….._

**I know this chapter was super short, and it didn't end on as funny a note as it normally does, but I thought anymore in this chapter and the significance would be gone. **

**By the way, i am aware that the word "bear" in the titled is spelled wrong. I did it on purpose, due to the chapter subject. It's meant to connect. So please don;t point that out in your reviews...THANKS!  
**

**Please review….Nice comments appreciated!**


	10. Awake and Still Pregnant?

**Wow, thanks again for the reviews and I love how you guys thought I would actually have Bella and/or the babies die…oh thee of such little faith…LOL!**

**PS-I don't own any part of Twilight or it's characters. I own the babies and the annoying waitress.**

**Well let's read and see what happens…cause I always COULD kill a baby off. I mean I did create them…MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Awake and Still Pregnant?-

"Nnnhhhh…."I slowly saw the world blur around me as I opened my eyes and groaned. I only saw a brief flash before Edward was next to me.

_Was he always there?_

_Did he just appear?_

I was getting confused enough to make my head hurt, _or was that something else_? Then I realized what had happened to me.

My eyes got wide and my mouth came to gasp as reality hit. Edward was instantly around me.

"Bella! It's Okay!" He tried to comfort me and it wasn't working. His scent, his presence, nothing about him was working, which was weird since he always was able to calm me as I was able to calm him.

As much as I loved him and wanted to be comforted, nothing would have worked at that point.

"Ba…ba…ies….babiessss…." I got out as my hands raced to my stomach. Bad idea. My hands and my stomach began burning intensely as the two met each other. "GAH!" I pulled my hands away as though they had just been burned.

I stopped and looked at my two hands.

One all wrapped up from being bitten. The other in a cast after being broken from the fall I took earlier. There was also an IV coming out of my arm since neither hand was available.

Of course I got sick from the needle and everything but compared to what was going on in my head, that didn't seem to bother me. I looked up at Edward instantly, noticing my semi bandaged stomach as my eyes swept up to his.

"Now, baby…don't worry. I want you to relax." He forcefully, but without hurting me pushed my body against the bed. I just continued to stare at him intensely. "Now….the…babies….there were some complications…." I started freaking out at this point.

"complications!" I breathed out in a whisper before the hyperventilating started.

_Wow, I've been hyperventilating a lot lately huh_?

Each breath came short and painful just like the one before it had.

"Now….Bella….calm down" He began petting my head. "BELLA…." He said more sternly. "Calm down…I promise everything is Okay." He continued to hold me in a worried manner even as he tried to stop my worrying.

A sudden wave of calm emotions began passing through my body as I relaxed and calmed down.

_Jasper had something to do with this didn't he_? Just as I thought that, Alice entered the room.

_Speak of the devil, it's the lover. PERFECT_!

So against my will, I calmed down and tried to focus on Edward, who seemed to be focusing on Alice.

_No! Focus on me!! I'M the one who got MAULED! And I'm the one who's laying in the hospital bed, pregnant (I hope) and all bandaged_….

He turned his attention back to me after what seemed like a brief mental conversation between the two. His spirits seemed to have been lifted_. _

_But then again that could also be from the moronic blood sucking Texan on the other side of the door….damn Jasper_… I looked up at him with big gooey eyes.

"Bella! Well we have good news….and…well and bit…of bad news" Came from behind Edward before he could speak. It was Alice, of course.

"Alice," Edward said not breaking our gaze.

"Yes?" She obviously had not seen his response, or did not want to accept it because she genuinely answered him.

"Get lost…"

Edward1. Alice0. Alice walked out of the room still pouting from the somewhat rude dismissal from Edward.

"Now, our good news!" Edward smiled at me with the crooked smile I so deeply loved. "You're going to be just fine! The doctors, well Carlisle, says you're going to be just fine. It's going to take a while for you to fully recover, and they had to give you a few transfusions-that made you smell funny- but your going to be back to 100 in no time." He was delaying the answer I wanted most.

"Edward…" He could see something growing in my eyes.

"Y…..yes…dea…ar…?" Wow, I must have looked scarier than anything because even Edward was a bit frightened.

"The babies, I want to know about how the BABIES are…" I had my hands around his shirt and was pulling at it by this point, ignoring the extreme pain screaming from both of them.

"OH! Of course!" He looked away for a moment to see if anyone else was there. Of course not, MWAHAHAHA…none to save you now dear husband. "Well, that's a bit of good and bad." He pulled my arms away from him and placed them back at my sides. "The babies themselves, are fine. They weren't hurt at all." He kept looking at me as though I was going to snap, but instead I just got extremely happy.

"OH EDWARD! The babies are Okay?? That's great!" That's all that matters, what could be bad news after that?" I could have sworn I saw him flinch.

"Well, the doctors say to make sure the babies are totally Okay, you have been ordered to bed rest for the next 3 months." I stared at him, my face now blank. "Yes, that means no excess moving or exercise of ANY KIND…." Those last words seemed to move in slow motion as he said them.

Okay, that WAS bad news….and now I WAS going to snap.

"WHAT?!" He had every last shred of my attention now. "You're saying I have to ALLOW myself to get fat? As in do NOTHING to stop it?"

_This has to be a practical joke…Is it April 1__st__?, cause if it is, ya got me_….. He didn't seem to be joking, _GREAT_….

"Now, Bella, think of the babies. At least they are healthy, and you didn't lose any of them. Plus carrying triplets you probably SHOULD stay off your feet as much as possible.

"Edward Cullen." I yelled, oh boy did he know what was coming next. "YOU…JUST…WANT….ME…….FAT! Huh, that's all it is isn't it. You figure with a fat wife at home you could be at liberty to do anything and you would not have to worry about looking good against me and you would have justice to leave me home……" I continued to ramble on for awhile, while Edward tried to calm me down.

He finally gave up and called for Jasper.

"Jasper" he said in nothing louder than a human speaking voice. "Would you care to intervene?"

"Why?" I heard from outside the door. "This is great fun to watch and listen to!" I could hear two voices outside snickering.

"Jasper, don't make me come out there and have both you and Alice regret ever being born." His head was turned towards the door now.

"Trust me Edward," It was Alice poking inside the door now. "I don't remember mine so how can I regret it? Oh, and I think Jasper already does regret his…. I mean it's not like they made childbirth in 1800s Texas a tea party or anything pleasant.

'Alice….." I could hear the pleading in his voice before he turned back trying to smile.

"Fine." She left the room, and I could feel the pleasant and calming thoughts move through me, and I accepted the, since I didn't want to fight with Edward over something so stupid.

"I'm sorry Edward." I kissed his cheek. "I am just being silly."

"Thank you." He kissed my forehead. I couldn't tell if he was thanking me, Jasper, God or all 3 at that point. "I love you!"

"I love you to Edward"

_Stupid bitch…..trying to play the love you card to make up for it, and stupid ass Jasper playing with my emotions, as if my hormones didn't do that enough already_. But it was a welcome escape from the rage going on inside me.

"Now rest." Edward had turned his head away from me and was trying to usher everyone out.

"But, you'll stay right?" I gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Of course love." He held me in his arms delicately till I drifted back off to sleep. The work of either Jasper or very heavy morphine. I really didn't care either way.

_So now I am stuck in bed for a few months. Hmmmm….well I guess that means when I'm healed I will just have to MOVE MORE! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

I could hear Edward groaning already….

**HOPE YOU LIKED! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Bed rest, PSH! as if!

**Thanks for all the love and reviews! I really appreciate it. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I wanted it to be good and long, and I don't tend to have much free time anymore…..**

**ENJOY!**

**Legalities- I don't own anything Twilight except for the characters I made up…and no, that does not include Edward….**

A week later, I was free to go home. But of course we had our little technicalities: I was on bed rest. For Edward that meant absolutely EVERYTHING was off limits. A drink, a book, the TV remote. You name it he had it done for me. If he could have eaten and gone to the bathroom for me he would have done that too.

"I need to use the bathroom." Edward was at my side caring me there and standing outside the bathroom until I was done, then carried me the 3 feet back to the bed.

"I want to go out a bit…." Edward again picked me up and put me in the wheel chair. I could not even get up and sit right back down by myself. _I'm pregnant, NOT HANDICAPPED!!_

"OH! My book!" I would see it on the table at the end of the bed, and I was not even allowed to reach down to the other end to get it. Edward would already be at my side with it before I could move. _At this point I am going gain more weight than any other pregnant woman…EVER! He is not letting me do anything more than breathe. Great…._

It was time to go home. This was going to only get better as we went on.

"Easy now Bella!" I heard as he tried to pick me up from the wheelchair to his Volvo. I knew this was all an act. If there had not been nurses there he would have whisked me off without a second glance. "Here we go…." He said gently placing the belt over me and my extremely large belly, clicking it into place. I was already getting tired of this, _and only a month and a half to go….joy….not._

"Edward!" I said smacking his hand as hard as I could. I knew it would not hurt him, or do anything in the end but at least I was getting my point across…and a bruise in the process. "That's enough! You don't need to do EVERYTHING! I am a functioning human, however pregnant…" His face and eyes said everything at once. He looked at me with concern and love wrapped up with whatever he was thinking about all at once. I broke down inside right away. I don't know how he handled everything. He was more than I deserved.

I waited until he got into the car and we were driving away before I let my emotions out.

"I'm sooooo SORRY!" I couldn't control my voice or my emotions by this point. I was crying into my new Alice-approved designer gloves. They were soaked very quick. I felt the car pull over and stop. Edward's hands were around me very quickly. I was crying into his jacket. How soft, the scent coming off it soothed me and helped me focus better on the rational things.

I looked at him "I'm….sorry! I didn't mean to snap at you…I just didn't think you would do EVERYTHING! It is a lot for you to keep up." I looked up at his big topaz eyes that were staring back at me in even more concern and thought.

"It's okay." He pulled away a little bit. "I MAY have been a bit over the top, but I really don't want anything else to happen to you or to our babies. They are truly a gift from the heavens." He held me as tight as he dared to, one hand around my back, and one snaking around so he could put a hand on my stomach. His scent continued to snake around me and intoxicate me.

I cracked.

"It's okay, I do understand. As long as you promise to calm down a bit, I will let you do more for me. But please let me do a few things." He eyed me with a questionable look.

"Only a FEW things." He was serious. I didn't think anyone wanted to protect me this much. I smiled and hugged him even harder. I could feel his hard cold body through all of the clothes between us, I shivered, and this only made me smile more.

"That's fine with me. As long as you're always by my side I don't care what happens." He let go of everything but my hand as he started driving again. His hand slowly left mine and traveled up to my now very large belly. I could not imagine it getting any bigger, but I apparently still had almost 4 months to go. _Great…I am like an overly large water balloon now….ready to pop at any moment and continually handled like that._

We reached the Cullen home and Edward was at my door before I had my belt unbuckled. But something was different when he put his arms out.

"May I carry you into the house?" He asked politely. I was happy he asked.

"Well.." I pursed my lips, "I would like to walk to the house myself, but once inside you can carry me to the couch or upstairs or wherever. Okay?" He seemed to grimace. He didn't want me walking at all, but reluctantly he agreed to my plan.

"Fine, but you're sitting down on the couch or laying down on the bed and resting as soon as we get into the house. Okay, Mrs. Cullen?" He smiled his dazzling crooked grin at me and I could only agree.

"Okay." He put his hands out and helped me up. I walked by myself, but he was next to me, arm around my back the whole time. Like I was some kind of egg that would break any second. We made it into the house, and saw the entire family waiting for us. Or at least most of the family, Alice was already at my side hugging me before I had even made it all the through the door.

I could see Edward eyeing her cautiously as I wobbled a bit from the immediate unexpected contact.

"Hi Alice!" She would not let go of me."I missed you too!" I patted her head reassuringly. That's when I heard the dry sobs coming from her.

"I thought…I thought…you were DEAD!!" She continued, not looking up at me. As if she as embarrassed that she was showing so much emotion. "And the babies! I…I saw one die….I swear…but then you!…and the baby!" She was looking at me now. I tried to imagine her perfect face stained with the dry tears that she had just cried. She really cared. "I should have been able to stop it! It should not have happened!" Even as a vampire, I could feel her falling apart. Alice was never this upset.

Jasper was at her side very quickly.

"Alice, it's okay." He was calming her down; I could feel it too. "Right Bella?" He looked at me, almost wondering herself. I guess Edward and Carlisle were the only two allowed to visit me while I was in the hospital.

"Yeah!" I said confident but a bit taken back. "Of course I am fine. Didn't you see this happening already, Alice?" She looked from Jasper to me again.

"No, once I saw you and one of the babies die, I stopped. I tried to fight all the visions till I knew the outcome. I could not bear to see the real possibilities if it was bad." Edward was beside me tense. I knew he was seeing what Alice had seen. It was not good. Thank God that didn't happen!

"Come on, Bella." Edward said, almost emotionless. He was trying to control himself. "You need rest." He picked me up and began up the stairs before being stopped by Carlisle.

"Edward?" He turned around. "Bella?" I looked up as well. "I would like to see you in my office before you go to rest if I could. It is rather important." He smiled and turned away, knowing from Edward's face that it was a yes right away. After what Carlisle had done for me there was no way he could say no to him.

"Let's go to his office." Edward said while rubbing my back. I just curled close to him as we walked (okay, he walked, I was carried) human speed up the steps. We reached the high ceilinged office rather quickly even at human speed. Carlisle was already there waiting.

"Please, take a seat." He signaled to the long fainting couch laid out. He knew I would not be able to sit for too long at this point, how nice of him to think ahead. Edward placed me down and sat in the chair next to me. "Now, as you already know, Bella was already a high risk pregnancy with the triplets. It has now become an even higher risk pregnancy. We need to get her a doctor, other than me who knows how to handle very high risk pregnancies." He looked at us. I looked at Edward. _Shit…another…doctor?_ Edward didn't look to happy either, but he kept his control.

"Are you sure?" He asked Carlisle calmly but restrained. He was trying to get into Carlisle's head but I was not sure if it was working.

"Yes." He wrote something down very fast. "Here is the information for the best high risk OBGYN I know." He handed the paper to Edward. _WAIT! O-B-G-Y-N….He better not mean what I think he means!_

Carlisle could read the anguish on my face.

"Bella, I promise that the gynecologist is not that bad. Plus think about the babies. You need to go for their sake." He was right, so I nodded and agreed, my lips pursed the entire time.

"That's good, because I already scheduled your first appointment for tomorrow at 2pm." _WHAT!_ I saw Edward laugh to himself. _Why the hell are you laughing?!_

"Always the optimist, huh Carlisle? How did you know we would say yes?"

"Just a feeling." He smiled as well.

"Um, Carlisle. I can't read the writing on this paper. What does it say for the doctor's name?" Edward asked while looking at the piece of paper. He froze, he must have seen into Carlisle's head by that point. "NO!"

"Dr.Thompson" he smiled again brightly. "And remember you already said yes, so no getting out of it." Edward looked away. I could have sworn he was cursing to low for me to hear by that point.

So, we did what we were told to do. Edward had me in the car and at the nice doctor's office by 2pm sharp the next day. We walked in, a bit put off because we obviously did not want to be there. ( By the way, Edward was still basically caring me. My leg movements were purely for show at that point.)

"Hello…" I said very hesitantly. "Isabella Cullen, to see Dr. Thompson." The nurse looked at me and my big bursting belly and simply smiled, handed me a few forms to fill out (which Edward quickly took from me and sat down to fill out). Within a few minutes, the nurse had the papers back and we were waiting.

I simply sat quiet and nervous in his arms as he rubbed my back. Then they called us to enter the office.

"Isabella Cullen?" A young nurse was standing with a folder in her hands calling my name. I got up, followed along with Edward to a fairly large and well lit exam room. "Please take off all of your clothes, and put this robe on." The nurse handed me an oversized robe and walked out closing the door behind her.

Edward helped me change and I could feel the tension in the room building.

"Edward, what's up?" he looked at me as if nothing was going on. "I mean you were all but silent on the way here, and the tension coming from you is doing nothing but building at this point. What's going on?" I crossed my arms and starred at him.

"Well, it's just that…" he tried to word his answer right. I could tell. "Your gynecologist is a…is….a…" but before he could finish, the door opened to reveal a young and semi slender man in a doctor's coat. I knew what the last word he was going to say was…_..a guy…._

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, I am Dr. Thompson, I will be your doctor today." He sat down on the stool across from Edward and me and opened the folder. "I see you were….. attacked…" his eyes began to bug "BY A BEAR!?" He stared at me and the back at the folder. "WHAT?! Care to explain Mrs. Cullen?"

I began blushing.

"Not really." Edward stopped anything else I could have said. "I would assume Dr. Carlisle Cullen filled you in on all the basic details. I would rather Bella not relive that memory at this point in time if at all possible?"

The doctor seemed to gain his composure back.

"Oh!" he had noticed Edward. "Of course!" He eyed Edward questionably. Something was up with this doctor, but I couldn't quite place it. Was he scared of Edward? Everything seemed to fall into place rather quickly after that. Edward was tense and upset, I was freaked out about being touched by another man, the usual. Or at least what was about to become the usual.

"Okay, Mrs. Cullen, you're all done!" I smiled happily, waiting to hear any news. He kept looking at Edward. _What is up with this doctor?! Why is he eyeing my husband?_ He noticed me staring at him and smiled. "Don't worry, doll face!" he smacked my leg with his removed glove. "Everything is FABULOUS!"

Edward was beginning to relax now. He began to smile.

"What is your first name if I can ask doctor?" Edward was getting something I was not.

"Ashley, why?" he seemed confused. Edward looked as though he was holding back laughter now.

"Oh! I was told our doctor was going to be Kevin Thompson. Are your related?"

"Why yes, I am his son. He is out with a cold today, so I came in to take care of his patients today."

"Thank you." Edward was back at my side. Obviously getting some joke I was not.

"Isabella…" the doctor said, he said his face in my folder. "Can I ask to speak with you alone? Your husband can wait in my office."

I looked at Edward.

"Um….yes?" I was guessing. Edward seemed to agree since he got up and walked out of the room. "What's up doctor?"

"Alright, well…I normally don't do this, but you're a specific exception…." I waited for him to continue. "Your husband, WHERE DID YOU GET HIM?! He's GORGEOUS! I want to get me one of those hunky pieces of man! Is there some magical tree you got him from because he's as good as a forbidden piece of fruit!" I just about fell off the examination table. "Talk about your grade A eye candy!"

"Wha…..WHAT?!" _Is that man hitting on my husband? I think he is! _I just stared at him.

"Oh my gosh! Don't tell me you didn't figure out I was gay?!" He looked at me wide eyed. "Everyone here knows that. That's why more of the woman trust me. They know I won't be into anything down there, I am looking for the pen, not the pocket!"

I got the joke Edward was laughing silently to himself about. In fact, I could have sworn I heard him laughing from the office next door. I tried to answer.

"Well, um…..thank you! I wish that I could tell you where this magical tree is. But I guess I just happened to get lucky and found one of the already fallen apples. If I find anyone else like him I will definitely give them your number!"

He looked so happy when I said this.

"FOR REAL!?" He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out some cards. "Here, please give these to anyone if you think they are as smokin' as your hubby!" he handed me the cards. "Those are my dating cards. They have my specs, a small picture, and a number to reach me. I figured they were my best bet."

I read them. Ashley 'the rockin rocket' Thompson….age 25….height 5' 10"…..likes…PARIS HILTON?! Dislikes, mean people and bad clothing choices. _What the hell?! This guy was your basic closet gay! Why couldn't I pick this out sooner?_ I smiled.

"Okay, I will hand these out to anyone I find! I promise!"

"OHMYGOSH! THANKS A BUNCH! My little pregnant cutie!" he grabbed his folders and began to walk out. "By the way, your coat…Is it Coach?! Cause it is absolutely STUNNING!" With that, he was gone, and Edward was back almost breaking at the seams trying to suppress his laughter.

"Okay, haha…very funny Mr. Cullen. Now help me up I want to go." He helped me up and into my clothes and as we got into the car, I couldn't help but pass him one of the doctor's cards. "I figured in case you wanted to call him later. You know for a late night get together." And I winked.

He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Only as long as you remember to wear that coat again…." We pulled out and headed for home. "IT'S STUNNING!"

**Hope you all liked. I tried to make this one longer and better than any other I had written so far….so please…PLEASE for the LOVE OF ALL THAT IS A GAY GYNECOLOGIST! Review! **

**PS-I have a poll up thru my profile about baby names that I would like everyone to vote on. I have a lot of names and I hope you can all help me decide!**


	12. Bedrest Freedom and The Nonverbal List

**Hey guys! Finally coming back with another chapter and I hope you like it! I am sorry that I took so long to update….with school, work, homework, house work…GAH! So much to do, and of course Breaking Dawn and all of those "sudden surprises" (no spoilers I promise). Anyway on we go!**

**REMINDER: I own none of the original twilight series characters or trademarked things. Although if Stephenie wanted to give me a character right or two for my birthday…..**

"Hmmmm, what else can I add?" I wondered out loud to myself as I touched the thin black pen to my lips and stared at the list of words I had written down. I reviewed the small list on the sticky paper, thinking about what was already written.

_**- Big**_

_**- Squishy**_

_**- Plump**_

_**- Potato**_

_**- FAT**_

_**- "Pop-able" (That's not even a real word, Emmett.)**_

_**- Large**_

_**- Super Nova (That means you, Emmett.)**_

_**- "Prego my ego" - or any form of those 3 words. (Again, for you, Emmett… and you too, Alice.)**_

_**- Incubator**_

…_.hmmm. Still things missing. But what?_ I continued to wonder to myself as two long, cold, silky arms wrapped around me and made their way down to my stomach, rubbing it and pausing when one of the babies kicked.

"Oh, that's right….Buddah." I added to the end of the list. The head that was connected to the arms found its way to my shoulder and peeked over to see what I was talking about.

"Bella, sweetheart, what are you doing?" He was eyeing my list, having no idea what the words meant. But I bet he had a clue.

"They are the "**Secret Non Verbal Words**" I wrote the title up at the top and began making a second copy. Even though I was trying to write as neatly as I could, it was still nothing compared to Edward's penmanship.

"Bella, the 'Secret non verbal word list'? Quite a mouthful to say!" He let go of me and just stared at the back of my head. I smiled to myself.

"Yes, these are the words that the family…mostly Emmett…are not allowed to say when I am within hearing distance. Ideally, these words are not to be said AT ALL until the babies are born, but I really don't care as long as they are not said where I can hear them. That is unless you want to see me have an outburst?" Edward's eyes got big. I could only imagine what he was thinking right now.

"No, thank you Bella! Your outbursts are quite horrible. I would rather take on 5 attacking James' at triple strength than face another one of your outbursts." I was sure he was talking about last month's pudding incident. I wanted orange pudding and I was not taking no for an answer. Hehe, I still don't think they have gotten the stains out of the kitchen wallpaper yet…or the den…or bathroom for that matter. Lemon and chocolate seem to stain. Who knew?

The next few days went by without incident; it could have helped that Emmett and Edward were out of the house hunting with random members of the family all the time. I think it might have been because of the list, and myself. I tried to tell myself otherwise, but even I didn't believe it. On the up side, I finally had time to try and exercise and I knew the Esmee would not challenge me (as much as I am sure she wanted to) because she did not want to have to face an angry pregnant woman again, and because she figured I knew what was best for myself and the babies. Since she was the only one always home, and the others never seemed to stay long enough in the last few days to care or bother with anything, I felt free to do whatever! I went through my equipment.

_Dumbbells…sure….treadmill…no… stationary bike…yeah, why not…Hmmm I have managed to get good at hiding these things from Edward._ I smiled to myself as I gave the bike a very gentle tug and it came right out onto the carpet thanks in part to the non grip bottoms I had put on it a while back. I smiled, one three pound weight in each hand, and the bike at a three-point-five resistance to work on everything. _Here we go!_ I was able to easily keep up with this, and after about five minutes, I ramped it up a bit to about seven on the resistance-- a bad idea. My legs started hurting and my back started killing me almost immediately. I turned it back down to three and kept going for another ten minutes before I finally had to call it quits. I got off the machine, placed the weights down and hobbled over to my bed to sit for a moment. I could feel the sweat on my body and knew I had to take a shower before any kind of relaxing otherwise. I got up, much too my dismay for my poor back, and went back over the equipment. I pushed the bike back into the very backs of my Alice sized closet (thank you Alice and non grip bottoms!) and I put the dumbbells away in the extra jewelry draw I had put the set in while back. _All done with that_, I smiled, _now BATH TIME!_

I grabbed a set of my most comfortable PJs and made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the water and jets for the Jacuzzi. Turning around I found the relaxing candle set that Alice had brought in from Europe. Some group of monks or nuns or something had hand made them from natural honey and herbs or something. At this point I didn't care if they smelled good. They must smell good either way, because I knew they were very expensive. I had everything set. Candles, water, small amount of bubbles…PERFECT. I turned off the lights and laid down resting my head on the bath pillow on the back of the jacuzzi just letting myself drift off.

I must have fallen asleep for a while, because when I woke up the water was getting cold, and a few of the candles had gone out behind me. Or so I thought. I heard a book drop lightly as I opened my eyes. Had I been reading? No, if I had the book would have dropped into the water, not on the side of the tub, right? Then I heard him.

"Did I wake you?" A velvety soft voice had spoken to me, and two cold, yet soft hands reached out and wrapped around me. I shivered and fell into them more. Edward had joined me in the tub. No wonder the water was cold.

_Wait…Edward…naked…in the tub…with me…Pregnant…naked…in the…OOOAAAAHHHHH who cares?_ I snuggled into him deeper and sighed.

"No, I was just trying to move into a better position against you." I knew he was silently smiling at this, and he held me even closer while I just fell off asleep again. He cared, really did care, and he was definitely not trying to avoid me. I woke up again, this time still in the bath, being held by Edward, but I was shivering and all of the candles had gone out.

"I see you're awake again." He smiled and kissed the top of my head. "That only took about an hour and a half." Wow, had I really been out that long? Time to get up! He let his arms go free of me and got out of the tub first. He picked up a towel and wrapped it around his lower section before coming to assist me. Of course I still got a great look at the goods and his butt.

"Mmmmmmm" I smiled and reached towards him like a child towards their mother. He laughed and grabbed another towel before putting one arm out for me so that I could have help getting out. As I got out though, my legs were weak and my back started hurting again. Not as bad as before, but still enough that Edward noticed.

"Are you okay, Bella?" He let go of the towel and used the both arms to support me, while I got out of the tub. He continued to hold me while he helped me wrap the towel around myself.

"Yeah, I'm okay. My back and legs hurt, that's all." I tried to smile at him. He sighed, helped me into my pajamas and carried me over to the bed.

"Bella...you…were exercising again, weren't you?" He looked at me with a straight stare while he changed, somehow, into new clothes without looking at anything. Only at me.

"No…um, what gave you that idea?" I smiled back. Trying to be genuine but nothing seemed to work well with him. He didn't buy it.

"Because I found the exercise bike partially put away, and the dumbbell set of yours still in an open draw when I went to get towels before I joined you." _SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! DAMN IT! Stupid back hurting making me do a bad job….there goes more of my equipment._

"Hehe..I guess you found me out huh?" He sat down on the other side of the bed, now fully changed in a white t-shirt and comfortable black sweats that showed off his butt and front. _Mmmmm…I like those pants…FOCUS BELLA!_

"Yeah," he sighed running his hands through his perfect bronze hair. "And I guess I am going to have to keep an even better eye on you huh? Just because you're not on bed rest does not mean you can do whatever you want Bella. Maybe it's my fault for not trying t help you out sooner, or for not spending enough time with you." I gasped.

"No! Of course not! You're doing a great job and I know when these babies come, I am going to need you MORE THEN EVER! Edward, I love you, and I know you're doing the perfect job!" I rubbed his arm reassuringly and smiled. He smiled back.

"I love you too." He took me into his arms again and held me in a hug that could have melted icicles. As ice cold as he was, I melted for him and could not help but dig into him closer. But not close enough.

"HEY! You two want to knock it off?" I heard from downstairs. "Edward, would you and your BIG, POP-ABLE, SUPER NOVA of a wife please try and keep it down! Some of us physically fit, non-INCUBATORS are trying to have normal conversations down here!" Emmett had found the list.

"Hey!" I heard again, this time a smaller petite voice. "(L)EGO MY PREGO, you big dummy! She is just LARGE and in charge and trying to relax!" Apparently Alice had found the list to.

"EMMETT! ALICE!" I heard myself roar. At least they hadn't used the F (I mean fat...) word. I could hear Edward laughing hysterically as I grabbed the metal bat from the closet and headed downstairs.

**Please review everyone! I promise to do a better job updating now that I know you all care so much about the story!**

** Princess Leblanc!**


	13. please review, so I know to continue

**Please review guys! I need to know if I still got it (the story idea and writing) and I want to know what you think before I Post the next chapter!**

**Thanks!**


	14. more bed rest, and a show

**I am so glad you guys liked my last chapter and that you like my story enough to tell me to keep going! You guys make me so happy!! Anyway, I am rewarding your amazing-ness by giving you a new chapter now. This is the soonest I could get it up and I hope you like it!  
**

It was only two days later and the pain in my back had not subsided. Both Edward and I were getting worried, though Edward more than me, even though I was the one feeling the pain. We had Carlisle check me out, and he decided that it would be best for me to go and see the OBGYN as soon as possible. The call was made, and we were on our way the same day.

"Do you feel like speaking to me today?" I asked him slightly pissed off. He turned to look at me, his entire jaw line clenched and no emotion came across his face though his eyes were a mix between upset and angry.

"Only if I have to." He answered with a bit of acid in his voice. "This is your fault you know Bella. If you hadn't needed to exercise and try and compare yourself to me, WHILE YOU WERE PREGNANT! WITH TRIPLET!" I saw his fists getting tighter and tighter around the steering wheel as the skin became almost translucent. Still, his eyes never left my face while he continued. "You would not be in this situation now." I sighed and tried to rebuttal on something that I knew was already a lost cause.

"It is not only my fault, it is also yours then." He looked confused. "I am trying to compare to you, to be the perfect wife so people don't think I look horrible and not worth being with you." I began getting emotional. "I mean….I want you to be proud of me Edward, I WANT to be that wife that everyone looks and thinks 'Wow, they are an amazing couple.' But I feel like right now…that's never going to happen." I sniffled a little bit, and I felt one arm go around me. He tried to sooth me.

"Bella, how could you even think that?" He looked at me, his eyes softening now. "I am proud of you and happy with you no matter what you look like, sound like, act like. It doesn't matter to me what other people think; their opinions are meaningless. I love you for you, Isabella Cullen. My wife."

"Thank you Edward. I really mean it." I hugged him. "I really do." He hugged me back with one arm while the other remained on the wheel.

It only took us about 10 more minutes before the shiny silver Volvo was sitting in a spot right by the door, Edward around the side helping me out of the car and into the office. We walked in and the nurse recognizing us took me to a room right away. We sat quietly waiting for the doctor to come in. Edward looking worried, while I could only continually feel guiltier for everything that happened over the last few days. Doctor Ashley Thompson came in to the office like he was greeting an old friend rather than a patient.

"Bella! Sweetie! How are you honey? Did you miss me SOOOO much you had to come back and see me sooner?" I laughed a bit, and then winced at the back pain it caused me. Dr. Thompson noticed this right away and suddenly got very serious. "Bella? Are you alright?" he was at my side trying to look at me eye to eye and assess things.

"yeah, it's cool."I tried to smile through the pain, though it was getting less and less painful every second now. "I seem to be having some really painful back issues and would like to know what I can do or take to maybe reduce the pain." He smiled at me, a sort or manly worried smile that I would have expected more from Edward then from my gay gynecologist. That had to be an oxymoron somewhere, I mean it….it has to be.

"Well let's see then." He began checking me out and was done in less than 5 minutes. I did feel a little bit of pain here and there as he poked a bit and checked me out but nothing bad like I thought it was going to be. He stood back up, removed his glasses and sat down next to me. "Now Bella…" I was not liking where this was going already. "your very lucky that we have gotten so much time without your triplets causing you to already go into labor. We don't want to risk anything…right….so I'm afraid…" This was almost too quick for me to catch. I'mgoingtohavetoputyoubackonbedrest…"_Oh…he's good._

"I'm sorry, say what?" I looked back at him. "Bed rest? Oh you must be jo…." Then I saw Edward staring at me. His piercing topaz eyes were drilling into me worse than a nail into wood. "I mean of course doctor. Whatever you say." I plastered my face with a fake smile. I was still no good at lying, but I think he bought it.

"Good. Now, you will be on bed rest until the babies are born." He was making notes in his papers. _You are a dead man when I can move without extreme pain again_…. Edward as starting to get up and get our things while the doctor continued to talk with me. "So Bella, about those cards I gave you last time…" Edward lifted his head and looked at me with one eyebrow lifted.

"Of course doctor." Edward handed me my purse without a second glance or needing to hear what I wanted or why I wanted it. I reached in and took out a handful of cards. I would have to thank Alice and Jasper again later for going out to a couple of gay bars for me and handing them out. Actually getting a few in return_. Go figure_. 'here we go." I said handing him about 5 cards for the 20 he gave me to start with. "this is what I got back when I gave yours out.

"OH MY GOSH! NO WAY!" He took them from me gently but rushed and with what seemed like a lot of excitement. I was getting dressed as he quickly began flipping through them, reading little details and bios on each card. "Oh! You really are good at this! They all seem like hotties!" I could only blush as I swore I heard Edward chuckling to himself. "Well anyway sweetie I will see you later.!" He was still looking through the cards as he walked past Edward. Even I heard him whisper "And you to…you sexy hunk of man…" Once the door was closed, a much as it hurt my back I broke out in laughter. I could not contain myself. Edward let out a small laugh as well, trying to contain himself as always.

"Wow…where did Carlisle find this guy again?" I asked trying to control myself to make my back stop hurting as Edward handed me my shirt that Alice had so kindly picked out of an expensive designer's maternity collection.

"I believe he found his father, not him. But I do feel he is….adequate…" Edward as trying to think of the right word to use but that sounded right to me. I just continued laughing as we left. Making another appointment for 2 weeks, if I made it that long, to get a final check up before the births.

--

"Bella…" Edward was already pinching the bridge of his nose with anger at this point. We had only been home for about 15 minutes, and he was trying to get me to agree to the bed rest.

"Edward, I said no. There is no way you can get me to do otherwise." I crossed my arms and laid them over my very pregnant stomach and looked away. Before even a single second past, he was at my ear.

"Are you sure?" He questioned me in a velvety soft voice. "I can't do ANYTHING?" _Damn Edward! He knows my weakness right now….I'm way too horny and I can't have any_.

"Ye…yes…I'm…sur…" He was pulling me in for a seductive kiss at this point. Trying to do everything in his power to make me agree to what he wanted. And DAMN he as good.

"What if I agreed to do something for you right now that I would never normally do?" He was still smiling.

"And what would that be?" I was interested to hear at this point. Maybe it was something good.

"I….willl" He was undoing one button of his shirt for every word he said. "Strip naked for you…every…night…" He smiled as the shirt came off and his stone cut abs were showing in the bleak daylight coming from outside. I almost started drooling. "And, for every full day you stay in bed and do as your told…which is do nothing…I promise to lay entire naked next to you every night until you wake back up." Okay, now he had me.

"Ooo…kay…fine. But you have to start now. I want to know that these stripping are going to be 'worth while'. Now, strip." I was smiling because I thought he wouldn't do it. But of course being Edward and being always right, he did.

He slowly removed each piece of clothing with care. His never aging face and boy turned in my direction. The undershirt, the shoes and socks, the pants, and then finally all that was left were his boxers. Oh baby here we go. My _favorite part, the main entertainment of the evening_. He smiled, playing with the brim a little. Making me think that he was not going to do anything, then pulling it down and back up, faster than I could see anything.

"I said okay already, now remove it!" He smiled and laughed a little to himself, before finally removing the boxers and revealing heaven. We must have been too caught up in what was going on, because a moment later we were interrupted. And Edward was still naked.

"…it. Edward! Did you hear me? I have been calling you fo….OH MAN! WHOAH!" It was Emmett, apparently he needed Edward for something, and now here we were. Edward naked, and me holding the boxers he had thrown to me. That he had been wearing about 30 seconds ago. "Geeze man! DO you have a frickin' license to carry that?" If Edward could have blushed he would have. He put his arm out and motioned for me to thrown him his boxers. I shook my head no. But he was looking at Emmett not me.

"To carry what?" Rosalie was at the door, and I saw Alice behind her already gagging and looking like she wanted to wash her brain out. "OH MY GOD EDWARD! Cover yourself up!" Now Edward came over to the bed and forced the boxers out of my hands while I laughed uncontrollably. Almost wetting myself. Not only had I gotten a good show for my hormones, but I got a good laugh to at the nosey family, and their unnecessary need to see their brothers 'private property'. Maybe this bed rest thing wasn't such a bad idea.


	15. The Baby Shower & An Unexpected Visitor

**I really apologize for not updating for so long.! I have been trying to write the final chapters for so long and only wound up staring at an empty word document. Luckily, my muse decided to come back today and I have been unable to stop writing all day!!! This chapter should be good and long for all of you who have been waiting for it.**

**Please let me know what you think. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Plus children's names in this chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT…Though I do own a lot of its merchandise….he he…Twilight bit me and won't let go.**

Oh boy! Finally at a little over eight months and everything is coming to a head. I was as big as I had ever been, and still on bed rest. Luckily I had Edward still with me. Most of the time. The rest of the time, Alice has been shooing him out and making him leave while she "helps me" plan my baby shower. I remember the day she introduced it to.

"COME ON Bella!" Alice was walking behind me as I waddled to use the bathroom. "You know you want to!"

"No Alice, I REALLY don't." I sighed as I closed the door between us knowing that the talk was still not over.

"But you always love my parties!" I thought back to the graduation party she had thrown me and shuddered a bit.

_I hate parties in the spring time…I hate parties in the fall…_

Still, I could tell that Alice was not going to leave this alone until I agreed to her demands. There was no other option. Alice's word was law.

"Fine!" I agreed, washing my hands and opening the door. Alice was standing there squeezing her hands together almost vibrating she was jumping up and down so fast. "Just don't go TO over the top alright?" She threw her arms around me, careful not to hurt me, or hit my stomach.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She was giggling to herself now, talking rapidly. I was just barely able to catch some of what she was saying. "guests….the games and prizes….renting a hall….chairs and food…invitations….forty…fifty…" I sighed again as I sit down on the bed again.

"Alice, Please….Please don't go over the top. I want it small, nice, simple…." I could see the sadness in Alice's eyes as I said that, but she quickly perked up still coming up with other ideas.

"Alright Bella!" Her little bell like voice slowly getting fainter as she danced out of my room. Edward still laughing slightly came back in and sat down next to me.

"And what's so funny?" I asked seeing his wickedly attractive crooked smile hanging on his face.

"Nothing my dear Bella, nothing. I just hope your…" I could see him looking for the right word to use to describe what he was thinking "…prepared, for what Alice might plan. Because she certainly has a lot of ideas going on thru her head." Oh boy! I let me head fall onto his cool chest as he started rubbing my back soothingly. "but how are you feeling?" He asked me now happy but still concerned.

"I'm alright. Besides the fact that I feel like a water balloon, my bladder feels smaller that a dried up puddle, I constantly have to use the bathroom, I am craving the weirdest food…oh, and I am STILL stuck on bed rest. Can we get these babies out now?" I pleaded him. I felt his chest moving slightly as I knew he was laughing.

"Oh Bella, be happy that your still pregnant. Normally triplets don't even last seven months, but thanks to the careful steps were taking and being under the constant care of Carlisle and the other doctors you have made it this far…."

_Stupid doctor's degree, only he could make something that I want gone into something I want to keep. Stupid Edward, stupid degree, stupid hormones._

He picked my head up and laid a kiss on my forehead, placing his head against my chest he continued. "and after I thought I was going to lose you….so many times I was worried that I was going to no longer have any family at all. Everything being given to me is so perfect, almost to perfect. I knew it couldn't be true. It was too good to be true." I smiled as I ran my hands through his bronze hair. He picked his head up and looked at me.

"Oh but it is true, it is happening Edward. Believe it." He put his hands and head on my stomach listening intently. "I may be huge, and totally unattractive now, but we are going to be parents soon and I couldn't be happier."

_Why did I have to bring up my size and attractiveness? What does it matter now? Oh, that's right….h-o-r-m-o-n-e-s…._

"Unattractive!" He met eyes with me, grabbing my chin. "Oh no Bella, I have to disagree, I find you completely and utterly TOO attractive right now. But alias, I cannot have you now." Oh…he was playing with me now because he knew the hormones would make me hot and heavy. "Soon Bella" he whispered in my ear as he rubbed his cool hands up and down my bare arms, giving me goose bumps. "Very soon."

That was a few weeks ago, now I am sitting alone on the couch randomly flipping through channels watching Alice running back and forth, a small blur with bits and pieces that I knew were part of my soon to be party. I turned back to the television, trying to get my mind off the shower. "I Love Lucy" was on, I flipped again. "24" came on. Oh! I could watch this show, I know it was a real guys show, but I started liking all the blood, guns and bombs recently. Especially since I don't get sick now for no reason. I went to lean over on the arm rest of the couch when I felt something hard behind me.

_That's no pillow…_

It was Rosalie. I stopped and froze. Of all the people to be mad at me for being able to get pregnant and having a child, with a vampire no less…it was her. I flinched slightly as I went to look her in the eyes. She didn't seem angry or indifferent. In fact, she seemed happy, kind, if I can say that about Rosalie.

"Um….hi…Rosalie…" I pulled away, wondering what was up with her now. She sat up a little taller, you could see in her eyes that she was mad that I had tried to lay on her, but she was not going to let it show in her face.

"Hi Bella…" she said so sickly sweet that I felt like I had just put a spoon of straight sugar in my mouth. I puckered a bit and looked at her.

"What do you want Rosalie?" I asked suspicious of her.

"What? Can't I talk to my sister in law without having to be judged?"

_Yeah, except I know you and normally you have another motive to talk to me like that…like my babies…_

"Um…sure." She moved closer.

"Well you know tonight is your baby shower…right?" She started playing with her long blonde hair and smiling. Why was she so out of character? This was not Rosalie.

"Um yeah, Alice is planning it. What do you care?" She moved to the edge of the couch and grabbed my hand.

"I would be HONORED, truly HONORED if you would let me and Alice make you over…" She stared intently into my eyes.

WAIT WHAT! Did Rosalie just ask me to let her make me over.

"Um…" Alice never asks, I just accept it and let her make me over. But Rosalie, wants to make ME over with Alice. Okay, where are the hidden cameras? What did Edward promise to give her if she was nice to me? Or even worse, was she going to do clown make-up just to get some black mail on me? "…sure?" I guessed.

"Goodie!" she clapped her hands like Alice. This was not Rosalie!

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with Rosalie?" I backed away from her, and I could hear a deep chuckle behind me coming out of the kitchen doorway.

"Alright Rose, that's enough." He was holding something in his hands and you could see, as I looked between the two of them that her mood had instantly changed to loathing. But why would she be loathing Emmett? The one person she trusted.

He leaned into her and gave her a kiss on the forehead, placing something in her hands as he moved away slowly. She smiled at him with contempt in her eyes and instantly ripped up the item into pieces before us.

"Thank you Emmett you evil demon. Don't think I will ever forget this." She turned to me and with the regular amount of hatred she normally had said "That was a black mail, I have no interest in your or your.." I could feel her somewhat choke up as she said this next word, "…babies." She was up and out of the room instantly

"What was that?" I asked as I finished watching Rosalie pull a one eighty and heard the door from upstairs slam loudly. Emmett laughed again then sat down next to me.

"I took a picture of her changing and threatened to release it to the entire school if she wasn't nice to you for at least 5 minutes. She can live anything down Bella, except having her perfect image ruined. And a half naked picture of her being passed around the school might do that." I started laughing and couldn't help but imagine what the picture would look like. I felt a sudden pain in my back while I was laughing and I groaned in pain.

Alice was at my side immediately.

"Bella! Are you alright?" She started rubbing my back soothingly. A masseuse couldn't have done a better job. I sighed as the pain stopped.

"Yeah, my back just hurts from carrying these babies around so long. It's getting to be quite a pain." I began looking for Edward. But all I saw was concerned Alice and a totally oblivious Emmett.

"Oh…" she giggled like bells before I could even ask about Edward. " He's helping set up for the party. I am putting things in the car and showing him how I want it set up and leaving him to do it.

"Oh, well thats alri…WAIT WHAT! The car? Where are we having this?" She tried to brush it off like it was no big deal.

"Oh well there was only one place in Forks that I found big enough to hold it. The local inn where you had your senior prom." That place was huge for the size party I thought I was having.

"How many people are coming?!?!" I could feel the tears brimming up as I asked. Alice continued to rub my back and soothing me because we all knew what I was like once my emotions came out and no one wanted that. Emmett stood up and moved away from the couch.

"I think I'll let you handle this one Alice." He started walking human pace up the stairs still staring back every so often to make sure I had not gone into labor or keeled over and died on the spot. She shot him a look of contempt that you would never have thought Alice could muster. Then turned her attention back to me.

"Bella, relax. I have everything under control and this is going to be fun. I promise!" I had to trust her, after all she was Alice. If I had learned anything at all about the Cullens after all this time it was that Alice always had things under control when it came to parties, dressing people, and well basically everything.

"Alright." I started calming down. "I trust you Alice, but let's try and keep this calm, I don't know how much more I can take before I might suddenly have these babies." She understood, pulled out her little silver phone and speed dialed some number I didn't catch.

"Hi Edward…yeah…mm…she's fine..yeah, cancel them. No not the game, but the fireworks. Yes you heard me, cancel the fireworks." I started laughing to myself;

S_he had planned fireworks for my baby shower? That's so…Alice._

" Yeah…I know you said they were a bad idea…don't worry…yeah, bye." She hung up the phone and smiled. "All taken care of, we are a go."

"Thanks Alice!" She smiled quickly before getting a certain look in her eye. Normally this look meant I was in for a world of change.

Please don't say it…please don't say it…

"Hey Bella…" I looked at her wincing back a bit.

She wouldn't do anything to a pregnant woman right?

"Yeah Alice?" She took hold on my hand and picked me up bridal style before continuing.

"It's time for another round of everyone's favorite game….Bella Barbie!" I should ask Alice to remind me what the definition of 'everyone's favorite' is. I closed my eyes and waited for it to be over. Gently as if I was laying in a feather bed she raced me upstairs. "Bella, you can open your eyes now." She was laughing to herself. I was laying on her bed and all around me were multiple colored clothes and the dresser and her vanity were covered in make-up.

_Here we go again._

Even pregnant Alice somehow got me into four different outfits before changing her mind entirely and placing me in a light blue dress. It was a simple light blue wrap dress that had a medium sized bow on my left side where the wrap connected. I looked good in it, even with triplets inside me; I was pretty hot in this outfit. Alice sure knew how to pick them.

Next was make-up. We kept it simple since Edward would have a fit if Alice did anything major. Natural with a light blue powder over my eyes. Then she added a nice light gloss to my lips making them look more plump then I thought they could ever be. I smiled and looked at Alice as she handed me my favorite part of the outfit. A pair of light blue flats. They were designer, I could tell just from the look of them, but they looked comfortable, and as Alice put them on my feet, they were!

"Perfect!" Alice cheered as we finished up and I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was just lightly waved down my face, kept simple to match the outfit, natural make-up and the light blue theme through the whole thing. "Edward will be so pleased!" She smiled at me. I smiled back, happy with how I looked for once.

We made our way to the inn and I was getting really fussy.

"Are you sure everything will be alright Alice? Will everything look good? It's not too big is it? Was Renee invited up? Charlie was not invited was he?" She was driving and staring at me at the same time. If I had not become used to this thanks to Edward I would have probably freaked out, but again…I'm used to it.

"Bella, relax." She put a free hand on my shoulder, while driving, while looking at me. "Everything will be fine!" I tried to relax and breathe as she put her attention back on the road.

I stared out the window as we passed most of the major points of Forks heading to the inn.

"WE HAVE ARRIVED!" I heard as the car came to a stop in front of the main entrance of the inn. A valet walked up, opened the doors for both of us and bowed slightly as we exited the car.

"You got valets Alice!" I looked at her sternly. "really now…did you need to go SO far out?" She just smiled, took my hand and walked me into the inn as she fixed my hair one last time.

"Smile Bella, relax…"she was facing me and walking backwards "now, enjoy yourself!" She squeaked and moved out of the way as the doors opened and I saw everything.

It was amazing. The entire place was done up in pinks and blues with a bit of peach thrown in. The entire place was lit up bright with hanging star lights, there had to be at least twenty tables each decorated with a blue, pink or peach table cloth, baby memorabilia hanging everywhere, and a dance floor in the middle of everything along with the DJ mixing music and entertaining everyone. Wow, Alice had really gone all out. I saw along with those valets she had hired that there were waiters everywhere with drinks both alcoholic and non-alcoholic. A large buffet with full service staff was waiting for anyone and everyone who wanted to eat. There was American, Italian, Indian, even a traditional Japanese sushi chief was standing there preparing fresh sushi for everyone.

_Mmmmm….sushi, pizza and mayonese…Mmmmmm._

Before I could think anything else I heard an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentleman, our guest of honor has arrived! Give it up for our lovely mother to be Bella Cullen and her husband Edward Cullen!!!" Edward was already at my side holding my arm. I looked up and smiled as he placed a kiss on my forehead. We heard a giant unanimous group "Aw!" as we looked back up and saw everyone looking at us, smiling and talking pictures.

Edward grabbed my chin and pulled my attention back to him. As if it could be held by anything else for long.

"You look amazing!" I started blushing. "All of you!" He kissed his hand and laid it on my stomach smiling. I started glowing at this point, not really caring what else was going to happen today. Everything was already perfect.

We began walking towards everyone saying hello. I saw my mother Renee, a few of the people I graduated high school with, including Angela. All of the Cullens were there, including a very sour looking Rosalie, and a bunch of the towns people I had met and even some I am not sure if I really knew their names were there. This was a big party, there were probably about fifty people there. I hated big parties, but I was too happy to care otherwise today.

Edward was on my arm the entire time as I took a seat, got food, was greeted and congratulated by everyone. The real party began as everyone started eating, and drinking. After about half and hour I saw a few people looking very pink faced and tipsy, but nothing bad. Surprisingly enough Alice seemed to be drinking as well. I thought that they couldn't do that, so I asked Edward about it.

"Edward, why is Alice drinking? I thought that you guys could not, or I should say would not eat human food…" He laughed and looked at Alice who smiled, tipped her glass and kept dancing with Jasper.

"Well technically we don't like to, remember? But Alice just wanted to have some fun and since it's liquid it can go through her body and give her a bit of an effect. She just needs to drink more than most people. On the up side, she can quite it and stop being 'tipsy or drunk' whenever she wants to."

"Geeze! Vampires just get it all huh. You can just choose NOT to be drunk…" I sighed. He laughed at me and started to rub my shoulders. All of a sudden Alice ran over to the DJ, lowered the music and began to talk on the mic.

"Alright everyone, time to make an announcement and play a game!" everyone cheered. I rolled my eyes. "Bella," she was walking over to me. I smelled the alcohol on her breathe. It only made it sweeter. "Would you care to announce the names of the babies?" I was caught by surprise, Edward didn't even know the sex of the babies after everything that happened, forget names. I mean yes I had come up with names, but we never talked about them. I saw the hurt on Edward's face as he understood. He tried to cover it up and waved me on to continue. I took the mic and thought for a moment, I think I know the kind of names we had talked about a while ago.

_Here we go…_

"Um…well…Edward and I never really talked about it, but we have picked some names that we're pretty sure we want to use." I paused and looked up at everyone waiting for me to say them. "As of now, we don't know the sexes of the babies. I wanted that to be surprise, but I do know that there is at least one boy and one girl. So for boys names, we have Aiden and Landon." I heard applause, and then continued. "And for girls names, we have decided on Hayden and Katherine." I heard applause, but more than that, I heard Edward gasp. I smiled. I knew he would like the name Hayden, he had told me about his best friends from when he was human were named Hayden, and Landon. He put his arms around me, and I felt the happiness rolling off him.

"Thank you Bella!" I heard him whisper in my ear before he kissed it.

"Now, take a seat and we are going to play Baby Bingo!" Alice interrupted everyone's talking about the names. "You all have a card at your seat, and a baby binky bingo marker." I could only laugh at exactly how much Alice had put into everything, going as far as the markers for the bingo game. She walked over to me. "Bella, you're going to be our puller while I announce. Each piece is marked with a baby symbol and a number. Your job is to match them to your card. First one at each table to get bingo gets to take home the centerpiece." She pointed to the very large blue, pink and peach rose bouquets at the center of the tables. "These lovely bouquets! Let's begin!"

Everyone cheered as I pulled the first card from the bucket and handed it to Alice.

"Rattle 3!" She announced as everyone looked, and squealed as they would find the right box. I pulled another card and handed it off."Bink.." There was a sudden crashing sound, glass shattering everywhere and the whole place turned to look towards the door where the sound came from. Edward was in front of me immediately, while Alice was behind trying to protect me and watch for whatever had just happened. Then I saw him.

"Belllllllla…..Why…didn…you..invi..t..me to…your..party?" It was Jake, and he was drunk. I watched as he grabbed another champagne glass from a waiter and downed it automatically, crushing the glass in his hand when he finished. Making another glass breaking sound. I could already smell the blood coming from his hand, and I could see Rosalie pulling Jasper out of the room slowly keeping him under control of himself.

"Jacob Black! What are you doing!" I yelled at him. "You're not even old enough to drink yet!" I wanted to get up and smack him, but Edward stopped me.

"Onllly…by a ….year o two…..Belela…." As he walked towards me, I could see Edward ready to jump him if need be. "I thou…ghttt you…liked me…I leavvvve and now..THISSS!" He spit on the last word and pointed at my stomach.

"Jake…stop it. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh..don I??!?!" He was getting angrier at every passing second. That's when he decided it was time. Jacob ran at Edward, full speed trying to get through him, possibly to get to me. He was fast enough that it caught Edward a bit of guard. He intercepted Jacob and was thrown to the ground with him. It sounded like two boulders just collided.

"If you don't stop it and leave right now Jacob….." I started to get up when Alice put her hand firmly on my shoulder and stopped me. Then she moved around to try and get Jacob off Edward. Of course he would not allow that before he could get to me.

"GAH!" I could hear the snarl rip from his throat as he grabbed the legs of my chair and flipped it up into the air with me still on it.

_This is not good, this is really not good!_

I would normally be caught by Alice or Edward, but both of them were busy tackling Jacob and getting him under control, while Jasper and Rosalie were already gone. Carlisle, Esme and Emmett were busy getting people out of the hall, so of course I was on my own.

_What a time to finally need a catch and not have one…_

I hit the ground on my right side, feeling the pain go through all the way to the other side, then the chair landed on my legs, shooting more pain up my body.

"AGHHHH!!!" I screamed, unable to hold it in once the heavy chair fell on me. Jacob stopped and looked at me, seeing that I was in pain. Alice took this moment to grab him and get him outside before he could do anything else. Though I think he felt bad enough that he wasn't going to try any other stunts today.

"Bella!" Edward was at my side moving the chair. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry! I should have been there to catch you!" He meant to go on as he put the chair down and came back to me, but I put my hand up and stopped him.

"Edward, just check me over please, I still smell blood and I think I may have gotten cut up from the chair." I pointed down towards my legs "Down there ,on my thighs, it's all wet and very warm, just like the last time I was bleeding." Edward's eyes started to bulge out suddenly. Was it worse then I thought? I saw Edward pull his little silver phone out and dial what looked like Carlisle's number.

"Carlisle, yeah…mmm….meet you there in about five minutes? Good!" The phone was snapped shut.

"Am I bleeding that bad?" He looked at me and pushed my hair out of my face as he spoke.

"Bella sweetheart, that isn't blood. It's your water."

_Oh, figures…its ONLY my water. There goes my perfect day…_

**I really hope you guys liked this chapter! I worked SOOOOO hard on it! Please review A.S.A.P! I spent a day writing it, the least you can do is spend a minute reviewing it! Thank you soooo much for your support!**


	16. Three Births and His Love

**Hey Guys! I am finally back again and on winter break from college. Filling out all those college transfer applications sure does take a lot of time and effort though! I want you all to know that I did have this chapter basically done before now, but thanks to a little computer problem (that I didn't even know about) the chapter went "explody!" and so on. SO now thanks to LAKESIDEMINUET my Best friend ever! I was able to get some of it back via IM conversations and I finally pieced things together and finished it. ENJOY!**

**PS- I don't own Twilight or anything else that is copy righted in this chapter.**

"I could feel the pain coming and going as the contractions became worse. Ten minutes apart, then five minutes apart, continually getting closer. I had already talked to Carlisle and knew that because I was having triplets that they had to be born via caesarian section, not naturally. But gosh DAMN it! Couldn't I have the drugs sooner?!?!

"Nnnghhh." I bit down on my tongue as the pain shot through me again. I was aware of only Edward holding my hand, rubbing smooth circles into it as I squeezed as hard as I could. Not caring at this point that I couldn't hurt him no matter how I squeezed.

"Bella, it's alright, you're doing great!" His words of encouragement did little to ease the pain.

"I don't…CARE!" I all but yelled at the top of my lungs. "Make the pain go away, Edward!" It was getting worse, and I could see Edward getting more and more worried.

"Alright, let me get Carlisle. I'm sure he will let you have something now." In a flash he was gone from the room. Now that the pain had passed for the time being,

…yeah about two minutes…

I took the time to look around the room. It was small, but not cramped. A baby heart monitor was attached to my ballooning whale like stomach, and I could hear multiple heart beats coming from where it was connected. I heard some movement before looking back and seeing Carlisle was Edward coming back into the room at human speed.

_I don't care who sees you move inhumanly fast! _I mentally screamed in my head._ Just get me the drugs as FAST as you CAN! _

Carlisle walked up to me and calmly started talking.

"Alright Bella, we're going to give you something to numb the pain now. This will help make it all go away and help us during the birth."I could see Carlisle reach for something in Edward's hands. "This will only hurt a little bit… in your back." I saw the biggest needle I have ever seen in my life come from behind his back at that point. My eyes bulged and I fell my heart flutter like it was going to give out.

"Ohhh no…oh no no no…."

I just kept my eyes trained on the needle, getting more and more worried as time passed. Another contraction came and went, but even that pain failed to get my attention off of the needle that Carlisle had. Edward even tried to calm me down and tell me how safe it was, but nothing worked. Finally Carlisle tried to prove how safe it was by trying to give it to me to touch and hold. Bad idea. I felt the blackness hit me before my eyes even fully closed. I was just faintly aware of what was going on around me. I could hear a small amount of grumbled talking, and I knew my body was being moved, but I was aware of nothing else for what felt like the longest time. Once I finally did wake up, I felt no pain at all.

_It's a miracle. _

I became aware of Edward sitting next to me. I turned my head to face him, when I saw him notice me being awake.

" Hey there, Bella." He was smiling at me, and started to rub down the side of my face with the back of his hand. Brushing away my now mussed up hair. I smiled at him, not saying a word, or doing anything else that might ruin this perfect moment. "Are you ready to go have these babies now?" He asked me with a smile, yet somehow it didn't reach his eyes. He was worried.

"Don't worry, Edward." I put my hand on his as he continued to rub my face. "This is going to be great." He smiled again, a little less worried this time. "Now let's go, my soon-to-be-daddy!" I could see his eyes light up as I said this.

"Yes, let's go. I want to see… OUR ….babies." He smiled again, this time his whole face was lit up, from his eyes to the tip of his pale almost white chin. "You know, I never thought I would see this day come. But apparently some dreams do come true."

"Alright, Bella." Carlisle said in a most calm and soothing manner. "Lets get you into the operating room." I smiled and watched as a nurse came in and placed a cap over my head, hiding all of my hair. She checked out the monitors, as well as Edward, one last time before disconnecting all but the heart monitor from me.

GOD! Even being in the hospital, giving birth to HIS babies doesn't stop the flirty looks… What do I need to do? Have him wear a shirt that says "Taken and I already got her pregnant"?

Time was passing fast as I was wheeled through the white washed halls of Forks Hospital and into the small but somewhat inviting operating room. It was white washed like the rest of the hospital, but oddly enough it had some blue trim around the edges of the wall and there was actually some small peaceful floral designs painted onto the walls. I continued to relax more as the finally moved me onto the operating table and called in Edward.

"Are you sure you can handle this son?" I heard Carlisle ask Edward in one of the most serious voices I ever heard him use. I saw their eyes lock as a small mental battle seemed to be waged.

"Yes Carlisle. I believe I can handle this. They are my children, and I want to be here for their births." He smiled, even as Carlisle seemed to be weighting the pros and cons.

"Alright. Then lets get things going." He pulled the blue curtain up over me chest, preparing me for the c-section. "Bella…" he said from behind the curtain where I heard some metal things clicking and I could smell blood coming from. "This is not going to hurt you, but you are going to feel pressure and pulling alright?" With all the smells and sounds around me, I could do no more then weakly nod and let out a small "…yeah..." that Edward signaled back to Carlisle. I felt pulling, tugging, pressure like I have never had before, but still no pain. I smelled the blood increase around me after such a short time.

Is all of this coming from me? I wondered. I could feel my eyes flutter and my brain want to shut down a few times. But each time I fought it.

NO! I want to see my babies! And I want to see them now! I would fight my eyes to stay open. Staring at Edward with all I could muster. His eyes were trained both on me and on what was going on behind the curtain. When he saw me look at him, his eyes seemed to brighten.

"Your doing great love! Just hold on a little bit longer for us." He turned back to hear Carlisle say something.

"Alright Bella. Here comes baby number one!" I could feel the tears already welling up inside me as I heard crying from behind the blue veil. The first baby was brought around by a nurse. Edward's eyes smiled and he kissed my forehead through his mask.

"A baby girl. And look, she has hair like her mother!" He let one of his index fingers rub against the side of the baby's face as she squirmed, and then they bent her down so I could kiss her quickly before they took her away to be checked over.

"My…baby girl….Hayden…" I felt them take the baby away as another cry erupted from behind the blue again. This cry was much more vigorous and much more awake then the first. I heard Carlisle laugh as he handed the baby off.

"A boy! We have a baby boy!" I final felt tears falling as Edward took the small bundle from the nurse and showed him to me.

"Look Bella, it's Landon. OUR son." He then put Landon next to me for a brief moment. "Look Landon. That's your mommy!" Then they took him away like they did with Hayden. Just doing the routine check, but still, keeping me worried and wanting to see my babies. I heard a final small squeal again, from where Carlisle was. This time it was not as strong as the boy, but then again it was obvious this baby was not trying to cry as much.

"Well, well, what do we have here!" Carlisle seemed to smile at from the sound of his voice. "We have an Edward baby! Quiet and observant." I saw the final baby come around the curtain, and Carlisle was right. This baby did look just like Edward. The bronzed hair was the first thing that caught my attention before I even saw the perfectly shaped features on the tiny newborn.

"What are we going to name her?" Edward asked me.

Her… I had another baby girl.

"Katherine." Edward looked at her and smiled brightly enough that I could see it through the mask. I put my hand up to stop him and correct him.

"No… Katherine Elizabeth…" I said weakly to him. He froze for a moment while the nurse took her away. "She's too perfect not to be named after the perfect woman who gave this world the perfect man, husband and father I have with me." He pulled me into a side hug as best that he could and I swear, for a brief moment, I heard him cry. Not actual tears obviously, since vampires cannot cry. But dry sobs. For his mother, and for the new babies we now have. Even for him, it was a bit too much.

We finished in the operating room and I was wheeled back to my regular room with Edward by my side. A few minutes after coming back I could feel the sheer weight of sleep pressing down on me. I was so groggy I barely knew who was around me, and what was going on. I could hear Edward at my ear, cooing words of sheer love towards me, and I also heard Carlisle's voice mixed in there.

"….hear….Bella?….the babies…" I focused as much as I could after hearing that word. "They're healthy, all three of them! They say they have never seen anything like it." I heard him pause for what I assume was a smirk. "For once the vampire gene seemed to help something rather than hurt it. Though the babies are still full human." He paused again. "For now…." But at this point I didn't care. Knowing that they were safe and healthy made everything else vanish. I finally allowed the sleep to come over me, and all went black.

I woke up what felt like only minutes later, but I knew it was longer, because some of the pain had finally settled in my lower abdominal area, and I could see fuzzy outlines of the street lights coming on around Forks. I opened my eyes slightly, but not all the way. I wanted to sleep again.

Then I heard something. It made me freeze and do nothing but listen.

"And in the crazy life, and through these crazy times,  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything…."

It was Edward, and through the small slits I had opened, I could see him holding all three babies somehow, and he was singing. This sound I was hearing was him singing to the babies. And it was beautiful.

_**"And I can't believe, that I'm your dad  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can…"**_

He stopped momentarily and placed a kiss on each baby's forehead. He started again slowly.

_**"Whatever comes our way, we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do."**_

I finally couldn't control myself anymore. Seeing him with them like that, so happy and carefree. Singing like an angel to them. It made me cry. Edward saw this, and came to sit on the side of the bed, babies in hand. Then he did something that I will never be able to describe in words. He sung to me.

_**"You're every song,  
And I sing along,  
'cause you're my everything."**_

I continued crying as he got up and put the babies back in their small beds, an came back to wrap himself around me. He kissed my forehead and lips then smiled.

"Sleep now Bella, all is right with the world._**  
…Yes I can't believe that I'm your man…  
…and you're my everything…."**_

I faded off into the darkness again, smiling and happy. It was over; I had three healthy, beautiful babies waiting for me when I woke up, and a loving and adoring husband…no, soul mate, who would be there whenever, forever, come what may.

**I hope you all liked that little chapter. I had that Song ending picked out for the LONGEST time…. Enjoy! Props to Micheal Buble for the song!**

**Anyway, here comes the long thing, please read anyway. Thank you all for reading this fic. I had the BEST time making it and really enjoyed myself. If you want an epilogue, or a sequel, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! Let me know, otherwise I will leave it here.**

**I love you all, and I hope I finally gave this fic and ending it deserved!**

**3 Princess LeBlanc**


End file.
